Checkmate
by Rielin
Summary: A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated. Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom.
1. i

BGM **Akagami no Shirayukihime OST - The Meeting: Prologue**

* * *

 **checkmate  
** _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
_ _Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter one.**

》

Four major elements exist in this world― fire, water, earth, and air. Skilled mages are able to control one of these elements as if it's their own blood.  
Yet, there is a mage that can control all of the four elements expertly. They are called _Elemental Masters._

"I'm literally his dog! I'm sick of it!"

And here, is one of the Elemental Masters. By the name of Aisha, she complains about how she's exhausted from being a restricted underlord of King Aldist. Her violet locks swayed in the air, scent of lavender fusing with the air as it tickled the Chaser next to her,

"But it's the King's orders… Lady Aisha,"

By the name of Chung, the skilled Deadly Chaser replied with a nervous tone. He's assigned to be the guard of the Elemental Master, Aisha under King Aldist's orders. The two venture out into the Land of Rosleau to perform executing missions assigned by the king.

Aisha came to a halt in front of one of the windows placed within the halls of the Carlyn Kingdom. The wind breezed through, stroking each strand of her hair gracefully. She gently closed her eyes and whispered to the air, "If only I can be free,"

In the Land of Rosleau, two major kingdom rules each territory: Selodian Kingdom and the Carlyn Kingdom. Each king is required to have an underlord, one that is graced in their fighting skills in order to carry the missions they are given. As for the Carlyn Kingdom which is ruled by King Aldist, Aisha is his underlord. From the age of seven, the Elemental Master has taken on various kinds of mission― even ones that could finish her life. Indeed it's a dangerous job, yet their skills has to be controlled under the name of the king. From a such young age, she figured out that the king is only taking an advantage of her skills in order to execute guilty citizens and lords, and to gain power for King Aldist himself. Even though she is granted a luxurious living provided by the castle, killing is not what she wanted.

After eight years of taking on a task that can even risk her life, the violet haired girl is exhausted. Restricted from the freedom she constantly wishes for, she stared out the window as she became mesmerized by the bird's freedom― flying high across the vast sky. A depressing sigh escaped from her lips.

"Lady Aisha, our mission has to be completed by the crack of dawn," The Chaser that was leaning against the grand walls of the hall said underneath his breath, which startled Aisha.

"Right. Let us leave," She said as she lifted her body from the windowsill, trailing down the castle with heavy footsteps.

〃

 _BGM Ends Here_

* * *

The stars were painted upon the vast sky, no signs of dark clouds to be found. Underneath the ominous yet inferior castle, the Elemental Master and the Deadly Chaser came to a halt. A gate was surrounding the humble castle along with two guards, their armor painted black as they held out a spear in front of them.

"Address yourself," After hearing the serious tone of one of the guard's, Aisha let out a silent laughter.

"You don't want to know," And within a blink of an eye, fire was burning down to their bone as they let out a silent scream, and fell lifelessly to the floor. With an impressed smirk across his face, Chung trailed behind Aisha― and into the castle they entered.

However, the two did not catch a glimpse of the crimson knight that was up on the rooftop. With his legs hanging in the air as he sat on the very edge of the roof, a playful smile played within his lips.

"Intruder alert," He whispered underneath his breath as he watched the two enter the castle.

* * *

"This is an unnamed kingdom, according to King Aldist. Therefore, they're one of the minor kingdoms that's spread in the Land of Rosleau. Apparently, the ruler of this kingdom is responsible for unfair trades along with lies, that resulted in multiple deaths from the nearby kingdoms," The Chaser informed the mage as the two silently walked up the corridors that led to another hall filled with sleepy guards.

"Hush, there's more here," She blocked the Chaser as she pulled her arm out. The two glanced around, the hall was quite small due to the castle being inferior. There was only couple candles lit around each corner, and windows were nonexistent within the halls. The guards were slumped down, their backs leaning against the wall as they tried their best to keep their eyes open.

"I got this. Lady Aisha, you should go up and execute the king," Chung said as he tugged onto Aisha's robe, and she nodded her head and walked up the stairs with silent steps.

She heard gunshots and the sound of blood spurting, smashing upon the walls as she climbed upstairs. After realizing there was no more stairs to climb up, she came to a halt. A giant wooden door was in front of her, as she let out a silent chuckle. Without hesitation, the mage kicked the door open, only to find a startled, powerless king.

"Who― who are you?! Guards! Guards!" He screamed with plea as he fell clumsily to the floor. He grabbed for a pocket knife that was placed on top of his nightstand, and placed it in front of him for protection. Yet it was no use. Without a word, the coldhearted mage froze his heart within a second.

She glanced about, and it was silent. She figured Chung would be waiting for her in front of the gate and quickly teleported outside, slowly escalating down and gently stepped onto the cobblestone. She glanced towards the direction of East, where the sun rises, and sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she realized the time was nowhere close to the crack of dawn. It was fairly an easy mission and she was glad her work is over for today. With a smile across her petite lips, the mage skipped along without being aware of her situation.

She whipped her head back towards the empty castle after hearing gentle footsteps, only to be surprised by the fact that there was a knight standing. With no sunlight shining upon his face, it was hard to distinguish the physical features that was hiding underneath the black hood. The only thing she could figure out was the playful smirk across his lips.

"An Elemental Master, how honored to meet you," She figured the knight was a male, in his late teens possibly. His voice was young, yet a bit husky. He was gripping onto his sword that was dragging along the cobblestone as it reflected off the moonlight.

"A guard that was hiding from fear, how honored to meet you," Aisha replied with an arrogant tone, yet the mysterious knight was not amused.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no guard of this useless castle nor am I feared by you," He said as he lifted up his sword, which startled Aisha. However, he was lifting it up, only to rest it on top of his shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no one has ever made it out alive after seeing my mission," She played along, and within a spark, the Elemental Master casted a spell that soon created a ring of fire around her foot, Blaze Step.

 _He's a knight, I have to use close-combat attacks against melees,_ she thought to herself as she teleported in front of the knight, who raised his sword from his shoulder as he was ready to fight.

She casted couple fireballs towards the knight, yet surprisingly, he was too swift to be caught by her fire. When he was ready to strike his sword upon her, she casted another ring of fire around her body as it fused with the Blaze Step she casted earlier. The knight was surprised by the sudden burst of fire, and quickly backed off. And within that moment, she caught the color of his crimson eyes as it reflected from the moonlight. _Blood red._

"Lady Aisha!" She heard Chung's scream as he entered the garden of the castle. His cerulean eyes widened with surprised after catching a glimpse of the mysterious knight.

"Tsk, two against one, you're quite cheap, Miss Elemental Master," The knight said underneath his breath, and within a blink he was gone.

Chung walked closer, glancing around the visible body parts as he examined for any wounds found on her body.

"Must have been his cloak that made him teleport. Anyway, I'm fine. Our mission have been accomplished, let's just return for now," She said as she secured her wand to her belt. Chung nodded along and accompanied the mage out of the garden. Before Aisha took her last step from the garden, she took another glimpse towards the castle.

The mysterious knight vanished into the air, his crimson eyes being the only physical appearances she will remember.

* * *

After being recognized by the King Aldist for successfully completing their mission, the two were dismissed. They walked along the halls of the Carlyn Kingdom with silence as they were granted a freedom― a restricted freedom. As they continued walking, the walls soon were carved down as the corridor opened up, and the fresh air welcomed them. Aisha glanced down, only to take a glimpse of the beautiful garden. Along the white cobblestones trailing towards the gate, lavish bushes were placed with roses peeking out from the leaves. A fountain stood in the middle of the garden, as water sprouted up to the air and trickled down gracefully.

"It's not as beautiful as it may seem," Her inner thoughts were said unwillingly as her gaze was lost in the freedom before her.

"What was that, Lady Aisha?" Chung, who was behind her, fastened his pace to walk next to Aisha as he asked.

"It… was nothing," Quite startled by the fact that her inner thoughts were expressed out loud, Aisha shrugged the negativity away.

Chung tilted his head to the side as he stared at Aisha with a confused look in his cerulean eyes, but he shrugged away the confusement as well. He let out a silent sigh, then continued―

"Oh, Lady Aisha. There will be a party tonight in the Selodian Kingdom, hosted by King Rowan,"

"Do I have to attend?" With an emphasize within 'have', Aisha complained to her guard; she highly disliked parties. She is forced to wear uncomfortable dresses that tugs her back, due to the long silky garments falling beneath her ankles. Not forgetting to mention, high heels that constantly aches her foot, which results in blisters around her toes. The extremely large accessories that always knocks on her collarbone was another story. But worst of all, the fake, plastic smiles she is forced to play on her face as she greets royalties with identities she isn't even familiar with.

"Under King Rowan's orders, yes, my lady," Chung said with a slightly nervous tone; he knew Aisha would rage once again and lock herself in her room until the time of the party. However, it was quite unexpected to the guard when Aisha let out a sigh, and quickly gave in.

"Very well, I'll see you later in the night. I just want to take a nap for now," She replied as she brushed her long strands of her violet hair with her slender fingers. Chung nodded as Aisha passed by him, her heavy footsteps leading towards another restricted freedom she has― her room.

* * *

"What a beautiful hair you have, Lady Aisha," one of the maids that was responsible for her hair for the night exclaimed as she brushed through her violet locks. Indeed it was a compliment, an empty compliment. After years of experiencing this, Aisha figured out these maids were merely saying only to flatter her. Aisha nodded as she let out a silent sigh escape from her lips.

After her hair was curled into the way that pleased everyone else's eyes― except Aisha's―, heavy makeup was applied on top of her skin, along with heavy jewels that dangled along her body. Her dress consisted of a simple white silk with a elegant cutout on the sides, that was wrapped in another beautiful lavender colored silk. Her entire look complimented the color of her eyes, as it created more of an lively complexion. However, Aisha preferred the white magician robe she always wore during her missions, along with the purple pleated skirt that was extremely comfortable to move around in. But this was a party. An event she extremely loathed.

Soon the stars were spread upon the vast sky of the night. Aisha stepped outside of her carriage, and grasped onto the hand that was placed in front of her for escort; Chung's. Although Aisha's heart doesn't feel a romantic thoughts towards her guard, she must admit, suit attires fit him very well.

The Selodian Kingdom is ruled by the King Rowan. For decades, the Selodian Kingdom and the Carlyn Kingdom have been allies, even up to this date. They assist one another in wars in between other Kingdoms in nearby land as well as engage in small wars with inferior rulers. Just like the Carlyn Kingdom, there is an underlord that has been assigned. Aisha doesn't have much information regarding King Rowan's underlord, except for the fact that he or she, is a knight.

Her thoughts reflected back to the crimson eyed knight she fought earlier, right before the crack of dawn. He was indeed, very mysterious; his physical features being hidden underneath a hood as a shadow was casted upon. Moreover, his fighting skills as a knight was extremely talented. Swift movements, accurate aim― even when he was clenching onto a pretty heavy looking sword. Aisha even had a thought― that maybe, the crimson eyed knight could been an underlord as well. However, that thought quickly faded away; an underlord cannot have freedom like him. Underlords have no freedom, they are restricted.

Although no king in the history within the Land Roselau have officially announced that underlords are not granted a freedom, with highly skilled guard escorting them each second and with continuous missions pressuring down upon their back, it's safe to say that underlords are not granted a freedom in the end. Moreover, Aisha was actually afraid of where the freedom will take her, if she is ever granted one. With the skills of four elements grasped onto her hand, she knows for fact that many people will try to seize her, and take advantage of her powers― just like King Aldist.

Soon enough, the guests have arrived in the party as Chung escorted Aisha inside the castle. It was indeed, a grand castle. If the Carlyn Kingdom is graceful, with an angelic theme polished in every corner, the Selodian Kingdom is absolutely luxurious. With rich colors of ruby and gold painted, with a brown pattern that resembles a diamond shape, the halls are grand. As soon as the door opened, a chill yet a welcoming sensation breezed out. Right in the middle of the grand hall, a golden sculpture of the first king, King Selodian was placed, looking mighty and courageous as ever.

"This way, my lady," One of the servants working in the Selodian Kingdom escorted Aisha and Chung, their arms were crossed with one another as they walked along the beautiful halls of the Selodian Castle. Soon enough, they reached a grand ballroom.

There was multiple luxurious golden chandeliers hanging on the top above, lighting up the entire room. There was about fifty round tables, all topped with a elegant white tablecloths, which complimented the chairs placed around. And there, in front of the ballroom was a stage where the Kings and the queens can enjoy their dinner as well as announce any important news. Guests were already filling up the tables, and quickly, Chung escorted Aisha to their assigned table.

After an hour of mundane news being shared by King Rowan, dishes of various food were served. Even though Aisha wanted to devour each dish like a hungry bear, the thought of being an elegant royalty blocked her actions. This was one of the ideas Aisha deeply loathed. No one must illustrate their true self, they must all act royal. Everyone here is fake. As Aisha was blotting her lips after drinking a sip of wine, King Rowan stood up from his chair. He rang his glass cup, and the sound echoed throughout the entire ballroom as everyone gazed towards the courageous male.

"I apologize for interrupting, however, an important news have been shared, with myself and King Aldist,"

"Here comes another one," Chung leaned over and whispered into Aisha's ear as he let out a silent chuckle. Aisha rolled her eyes as her reaction; another useless news that she will be forced to listen to.

Aisha reached for the cup of wine once again, and brought it closer to her lips as the liquid escalated down her throat. After King Rowan obtained everyone's attention, he continued,

"King Aldist and I decided to come up with an agreement. That the two underlords,"

After hearing the world 'underlord', Aisha's ear perked up as she placed the wine back onto the table. Now he has her undivided attention.

"Lord Knight Elsword of Selodian Kingdom and Elemental Master Aisha of Carlyn Kingdom are now."

There was a slight moment of silence, but he continued,

 **"Checkmated,"**

》

 **end chapter one.**

* * *

 **note:**

I wasn't planning to post this story until RAID was completed, but I just couldn't wait! I've been working on this story for a little less than a month, and so far there is total of 7 chapters. This is the first story where I'm not writing just 1k words each chapter. every chapter will be around 1.5k-3k words, so this will be a fairly long story― with at least ten chapters. Although it's labeled Elsword x Aisha, I'd say it's more of a love triangle between Elsword x Aisha x Chung.  
If you guys are confused about who is where, I have extra information underneath. If you have any more questions regarding this story,  
please write them in the review section and I will reply in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and please follow/favorite/review!

* * *

 **information:**

Classes are _Elemental Master, Lord Knight, and Deadly Chaser._  
 **Land of Rosleau** has many kingdoms, yet the two major, superior ones are **Carlyn Kingdom** and **Selodian Kingdom.**

 **Carlyn Kingdom:** _Aisha (underlord) & Chung (Aisha's guard)  
_ **Selodian Kingdom:** _Elsword (underlord) & ? (Elsword's guard)_

 _Carlyn Kingdom and Selodian Kingdom are allies, and often have parties with each other.  
_

 _Underlords have restricted freedom, with missions pounding on their shoulder, and that is what Aisha wants to escape from.  
She does not want to kill anyone, she simply wants to communicate with the four elements in a peaceful way._


	2. ii

BGM **[BETA Piano Edition] (Complication) - Durarara - ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom._

* * *

 **chapter two.**

》

 _Define Checkmate: a check from a king which one cannot escape._

If an underlord have been checkmated, their freedom is completely restricted. They will forever be the loyal dogs serving their king, chained up by a collar, unable to run away towards the freedom. To the day they breath out their last breath, their collar of checkmate will be unbreakable.

Within a matter of a second, all the invited guests whipped their head towards the Elemental Master with an intimidating stare that caused a sweat trickle down Aisha's back. Everywhere she glanced, all the glares were toward the innocent mage, who's mind was completely blank.

With her trembling fingers placed on top of the table, she pushed her chair back and stood up. Her gaze glanced downwards as she was trying to hide away her tears, she apologized underneath her breath, "I'm sorry… excuse me for a moment,"

Then she dashed away― away from the sickening glares of everyone's eyes judging her. The cold wind of the night breezed through her hair once she exited the ballroom, loosening the curls as it stroked each strand. She ripped off the strings attached onto her heels and threw them violently behind her as anger was building within her soul. She did not care if the tears were melting her makeup down, she just wanted to be free― a wish that will never be granted, she wasn't even given a chance to accomplish her goal.

She sat down on the edge of the fountain that was placed in the garden of the Selodian Kingdom. With her hands cupped in front of her eyes, she let out her despair.

 _"...Elemental Master Aisha of Carlyn Kingdom are now checkmated,_ " The cruel, unfair words that slipped out of the King Rowan's mouth echoed through her mind. With mixture of anger and despair fusing into one another, she desperately wanted to burn the living hell out of the two kings. Yet, she would never be able to bring herself to do such an action. She never liked the act of killing, even though that's all she had been doing for thirteen years of her life. Just because she was blessed with magic that could control all the four elements of the world, just for that reason, the cruel Kingdom of Carlyn has taken advantage of that. From the age of seven to the age of twenty, all she thought about is freedom― freedom to wander around the world without restriction, and to communicate with the four elements of in a natural and peaceful way. Yet everything came crumbling down within a matter of second.

Then she heard gentle footsteps― almost silent like a cat. The footsteps were closing on her slowly but surely, and as soon as she sensed the footsteps come to a halt, she quickly stood on top of the edge as she swirled around particles of ice to the target.

"What-?!" She screamed in surprise. In front of her was a male in a party attire. His hands were stuffed inside his pocket; he was not willing to fight. Then she glanced up, and met the emotionless eyes of the crimson knight's eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I think a lady like you should be inside," He said with a sly tone as he walked forward, placing his hands in front of her as a sign of gentleman's escort, yet Aisha mistook his actions as if he was challenging her to another duel.

"Ba― back off!" Having the disadvantage of standing on the edge of the fountain― a complete mistake by her― she was about to cast another spell. Even though she may be slightly weaker without a wand, as a talented mage, she can still cast spells with her hand.

The moment she glanced up to meet the crimson eyes of the knights, her foot slipped and clumsily, she fell into the fountain by accident, water splashing all over her body. Embarrassed, she let out an exhausted sigh as she glanced down, unable to meet his eyes once again. Just when she was glad by the fact that he doesn't remember her, he exclaimed,

"Wait, you're that Elemental Master I fought," She glanced up, her amethyst eyes widened with surprise. He was letting out a playful smile that contrasted the dangerous smile he played before the crack of dawn.

"And why is a feared guard here?" She challenged him with slightly angered tone, as she continuously thought, _please go away, please go away._

Of course, the knight could not hear her inner voices as he continued with a playful tone, "I told you, I'm not a guard for a useless castle like that," He let out a silent grunt as he reached his hand out to help Aisha stand up. As much as she didn't wanted to grasp onto his hand, she gave in and took his offer. His strength was enough to make her stand, however, due to her feet being underwater, she would have slipped once again, if it wasn't for the knight that swiftly grabbed her by the waist as he pulled her closer to his body.

"I―I'm fine, thank you," The mage said, her cheeks flushing a pink hue due to embarrassment by her continuous mistakes and by the way he embraced her vulnerable self. She placed her feet gently on top of the white cobblestone, her dress heavy due to absorbing water as it dragged on top of the ground. She heard the knight let out a silent chuckle and once again, she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Follow me, I know a place where you can get fixed up," He said, and without another word, he grabbed Aisha by her hand as he dragged her along inside the castle. _Definitely not a gentleman's escort._

Away from the eyes of the royalties hanging around the castle, and away from the eyes of the guards protecting the castle, the knight showed her various shortcuts. Aisha was curious, _how does this delinquent knight have so much knowledge about one of the superior castle within the Land of Rosleau?_ However, she quickly brushed her thought away as they reached a giant door. He glanced down towards her, letting out a playful smirk as Aisha was taken aback, then he quickly glanced away after seeing the reaction of hers and opened the door.

It was a petite room compared to other regular rooms within a castle, yet it had a sensation of coziness. The knight walked over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp, lighting up the room. Then he pulled the curtains together, closing the starry night sky away. He walked over to a closet placed in the corner of the room and digged through, only to find a large white blouse― possibly a man's, and pair of black shorts and a black cloak just likes his, that made him teleport away from their duel earlier. He threw the clothes on top of her as he said with a void tone, "Your dress is see-through,"

And within matter of a second, Aisha's face flushed a rosy hue as she quickly grabbed the clothes that were thrown on top of her as he let out a laughter. Aisha ignored his cockiness― his arms crossed with one another as playful smirk played on his face― as she walked towards the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and dressed up with the clothes the knight threw on top of her. She walked out while carrying her wet dress in her arms as a towel was resting on top of her wet hair. He was sitting on the bed that was placed on the other side of the room, and quickly he glanced up to meet her amethyst eyes.

"Just put your clothes there, I'm sure you don't want to go back there anytime soon right?" He said as he stretched his arms in front of him.

Leaving her wet dress inside the bathroom, Aisha walked out once again, petting her wet hair with the towel as she sat down on top of the bed― a huge gap of distance was in between them but it seemed like the knight did not care. Then she came to a realization, that she does not know a single fact about this knight, except that he's a highly skilled knight that apparently knows various secret passages in the castle.

"How do you know… that I don't want to go back there," Aisha opened her mouth first, with caution she asked.

"You're an underlord, and what kind of underlords like being forced to put in a party like that?" He said without hesitation; it's almost as if he knew everything. It's almost as if he was staring directly into Aisha's thoughts, reading every sensation she feels.

"Just who are you…?" She asked, narrowing her eyes with danger as she clenched onto the cloak tighter.

Instead of a reply, he let out a ridicule laughter. He stood up from the bed, his back leaning against the walls as he crossed his arms once again,

"I'm just like you," He said with a serious tone that contained somewhat of a sympathetic touch. Then he continued,

"King Rowan's underlord, Elsword,"

》

Silence lingered in the air as Aisha stared at the knight with disbelief in her amethyst eyes. As if he expected her reaction, smiled was painted across his face. Aisha didn't understand, the way the two met at the castle, and the way the two met at the fountain― nothing made sense. While she was completing her mission, there he was― with freedom grasped within his hands as he wandered around an unknown castle. And at the fountain once again, while she was devastated about the fact that she had been checkmated, there he was― wandering around the castle as if he owns the place. _Just who is he?_

"How did you gain… freedom?" Aisha asked unwillingly, in fact, she didn't even realize she muttered such things out loud to the knight she just met.

They were so alike, yet so different. Realizing that her inner thoughts were said out loud again, she glanced up. His crimson eyes were staring directly into her amethyst ones, without holding onto any emotions. For a moment, silence was in the air once again and it felt as if Aisha asked something she shouldn't have. She gazed downwards and so did the knight, their eyes staring into the cold ground. Then within a matter of seconds, the knight finally opened his mouth.

"I escaped," He said and with a slight hint of hesitation, he continued on, "I was on a mission with my guard one night, and a sudden thought came into my mind. That I'm tired of being restricted, that I'm tired of being a loyal dog to the king. So I.. I killed my own guard, and fleeted."

He let out a sigh as he glanced up towards the golden chandelier hanging above.

"The king sent an entire army just to search for one person. Therefore, I traveled around the Land, visiting a castle or a village here and there, I mean if you're a knight, a mage, archer, stuff like that, people tend to welcome you since you can protect them from danger, "

"But what do you do if those guards catch you?"

"Try to make a run for it, but most of time.. It's better to kill them,"

Elsword's words left the mage speechless, her mouth slightly parted as she stared at him with disbelief. He glanced down to meet her amethyst eyes, and he let out a chuckle as he stared at her reaction,

"It's not easy being free. But killing is what I did ever since I was young… so I guess it doesn't really affect me now, at this point,"

There was hint of despair within his crimson eyes, and Aisha felt sympathetic over the knight. She agreed with him to a certain point; the two underlords have been raised in order to execute, it's almost as if it's their natural instinct. Yet if she put herself in his shoes, she would never bring herself to murder her guard, Chung. Indeed, it's a cruel act to kill the closest person to you, yet Elsword was probably extremely desperate to taste the freedom.

"Well, the party is probably coming to an end. We should leave," The knight said as he raised himself from the wall as he walked towards the door. Aisha trailed along, carrying her wet dress along with the towel she used; _I'm going to have to visit the Selodian Kingdom to return these clothes later on._ Elsword glanced around for any signs of guards or royalties walking around the halls. Once the hall was silent, he grasped onto her hands once again and led the way as she thought, _Seriously… not a gentleman at all._

* * *

Guests that were invited to the royal party were leaving the the garden gate, sharing their farewells with hugs and kisses. Aisha gazed down upon them, while standing on top of a patio with vines of rich ruby colored bushes embracing the fences.

"Lady Aisha!" From afar, Chung's voices was heard by Aisha. She turned her head towards the source of the voice, only to find Chung trying to catch his breath as he leaned over the fence. There was hint of sweat glistening underneath his blonde bangs.

"Were you… searching for me?" Aisha asked carefully. She highly disliked being a concern to others, especially Chung since he have done so much for her, and if Chung had been searching for her while missing out on the party the entire night, Aisha would be devastated. Chung glanced up with a nervousness within his cerulean eyes as he slowly nodded.

"I―I'm sorry to trouble you, Chung," She said with a sickly worried tone as guilt was aching into her heart. Chung quickly chuckled as he tried to brush away the trouble concerning Aisha. Then from afar, Elsword stepped in.

"Finally over," He said as he glanced down towards the guests saying their farewell messages. Aisha whipped her vision towards Elsword, and so did Chung.

"Perhaps, you were with Lord Elsword the entire night?" Chung asked with a bit of seriousness in his tone as he slightly nodded, acknowledging the knight's existence. Aisha glanced back towards him, his gaze were burning down onto hers.

"Yeah, she was," Elsword said with a lighthearted smile across his face as he rested his arm on Aisha's shoulder, wrapping it around her neck. Aisha felt hint of embarrassment rising at his sudden intimacy. For a second, Aisha hinted furiousness within Chung's eyes as she brushed Elsword's arm away.

"We should take our leave now, farewell Elsword," Aisha quickly changed the conversation as she grabbed Chung's wrist and pulled him away from the knight. She walked towards the staircase leading downstairs, and at the last moment she took a quick glance towards the knight. He was leaning his body against the fence as his usual smile was playing on his lips. She had no clue what was going on inside the knight's head, and even though she did not want to admit, she was quite curious about the crimson eyed knight.

》

 **end chapter two.**

* * *

 **note:**

In a game of chess, checkmate is when the king is unable to escape so the definition in beginning of the chapter totally contrasts the actual definition,  
however, I had to somehow use a similar yet different definition to continue the story so I hope you guys understand that c:  
Although Elsword is the main character, he will appear more later on in the story and Chung will appear less as the story continues.  
If you guys are confused about who is in which kingdom, then please check Chapter one, all the information are listed in the very bottom of the chapter!  
I'm currently watching/obsessed with the anime Durarara! so there will be a lot of DRRR! OSTS xD  
As always, thank you guys for reading and please favorite/follow/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli** : THANK YOU! Although this chapter doesn't really end with a cliffhanger, a lot of other chapters that I've finished writing does! LOL

 **Duo** : I was actually inspired from a book called _'Graceling'_ by Kristin Cashore, it's a romance/fantasy book that I always enjoy reading c: Elsword's guard will not be explained in the story, since Elsword killed his guard off, he/she isn't really a big part of the story. Carlyn Kingdom, which Aisha resides in is more like Hamel. It has a lot of beautiful waterfalls, and the general theme of the kingdom is white/light blue. The Selodian Kingdom, which Elsword used to reside in is like a luxurious/royal kingdom with gold and red theme. I hope this description will answer your question!

 **TheWindWhispers** : AHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've tried so hard to improve my writing style ever since I decided to come back here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter c:

 **lily0217:** LOL I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. iii

：

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter three.**

》

"There's blood stains…" Aisha murmured underneath her breath as she glanced down on her robe, which was stained by blood of the one she executed not too long ago. Their mission was accomplished, and now Aisha and Chung are on their way back to the Carlyn Kingdom.

"Perhaps we can find a lake nearby, Lady Aisha," Chung recommended an idea, however Aisha was not to fond of his opinion.

"I don't think just water will get rid of this, and we have to be back by sunrise," Aisha replied back, her words were cold yet her voice was soft.

"Lady Aisha, the cloak you received could cover up the blood stains," another recommendation was shouted out by the Chaser, and Aisha agreed on his idea this time. She digged through their bag and found the black cloak she received on the day of the party at Selodian Kingdom, by their underlord Elsword. She threw the cloak on top of her as it embraced her upper body, the material was thick and dark enough to cover up the blood stains.

Aisha gave Chung double thumbs up with a playful smile across her lips, and the Chaser smiled back. The two walked along the trails and soon enough, they saw the Carlyn Kingdom from afar. Behind the castle, the sky was painted with a pink hue, alerting the two that the sun is rising. The two fastened their pace due to the fact that they must report their finished mission by sunrise.

At that moment, the memory of the crimson eyeS knight flew into Aisha's mind. She remember him swinging the edge of his cloak, and vanished into the air, as he teleported somewhere unknown. Perhaps, she could teleport to the castle faster?

"Chung, I'm going to test something out real quick," She said as she grabbed his wrist. He stared back at her with a confusement, yet it was too late for him to say anything. Within a second, she swung the edge of her cloak, and she vanished into the air, leaving the Chaser clueless in middle of the road.

"L―Lady Aisha?" The innocent male questioned the thin air, scratching the side of his head as he tilted to the side.

* * *

：

BGM " **A Day Without You" Piano Cover - SHINee & EXO | REYNAH**

：

In matter of a second, the environment near Aisha changed yet she remained calm as she safely landed on top of a cobblestone before her. She glanced around and came to a realization that she has landed on the very top floor of a castle, yet she quickly panicked by the fact that her guard was nowhere in sight.

"Chung?" She called out his name as she glanced back and forth. She came to another realization that the castle she teleported to was not the Carlyn Kingdom, in fact, it seemed as if it's an inferior castle located in the suburbs. A sweat trickled down her back as she continued to glance around, trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

"Look who it is," Aisha whipped her head towards the source of the voice that came from not too far away. Her eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the crimson eyes knight before her. His back was leaning against the brick wall as he was drinking water from a wooden bottle.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Even though he had saved her from the night of the party, Aisha still felt cautious near the knight. The Selodian Kingdom is his territory, and causing a fight in middle of a party is definitely not acceptable. Yet, the knight has more knowledge of this inferior castle in the suburbs than her, therefore, she must be more careful. She placed her wand before her, ready to block any sudden attacks from the knight.

With a sigh, he asked, "I should be asking that," He placed the bottle of water on top of the edge of the castle then stuffed his hands inside his pocket and said, "Chill, I'm not looking for a fight," With those words, Aisha slowly buckled her wand to her belt while her eyes were remained staring into the knight's.

He glanced towards the direction of the sunrise, then turned his head back to Aisha once again while pointing a finger towards her. "That cloak," He said and Aisha glanced down to take a glimpse of the black cloak he gave to her. _Right, I should give it back to him_ , she thought as she was about to take the cloak off of her body.

"No, you can have it," He said after seeing Aisha's reaction. She was quite surprised by the fact that the knight was willing to give her his own belongings. But for what reason? Nonetheless, he continued,

"Anyway, that cloak has the ability to teleport," He paused for a second then continued as he stared into her amethyst eyes, "To the original cloak," He said as he grabbed onto the edges of his own cloak on both sides.

 _So… the cloak I'm wearing is a copy of his? And that his cloak is the original_ … Aisha organized the words that slipped out of the knight's mouth as she tried to comprehend. Nevertheless, another thought fluttered into her mind. _Why is he still wandering around… he's been checkmated…_

She glanced towards him and he stared back at her with confusement. "What do you want now?" The knight asked as he took another sip of the water.

"How are you still able to wander around?" She asked with a careful voice, yet the knight seemed even more confused.

"What do you mean by 'still'?"

"We've been checkmated," Aisha replied with a firm voice. The knight took his lips off of the wooden water bottle as he stared towards Aisha with disbelief. Then their second meeting― near the fountains― fluttered into her mind. Aisha dashed over to the fountain as she cried in despair, and Elsword found her at that moment. _That means… he wasn't in the ballroom to hear the news?_

"Whoa whoa whoa…" He said as if he was trying to reorganize his thoughts, "Checkmated?" He replied with disbelief in his tone, yet his lips were showing a ridiculed smile. Aisha nodded her head as a sign of reply, then he started to laugh hysterically as if he couldn't believe it.

As his laugh drifted away into the thin air, Aisha further explained, "King Aldist and King Rowan decided to checkmate their underlords…" Aisha glanced down as she trailed off her speech, she could feel the gaze of Elsword's on her.

"But what's their reasoning… to checkmate us?" Aisha murmured underneath her breath as she tried to search for an answer. She glanced up to see the knight's reply, yet he was glancing towards the sun rise once again with a nervous smile, as if he was hiding something. Aisha's eyebrows narrowed as if she was trying to figure out the reason for that smile.

"Might be because of me…" He drifted off as he said under his breath while scratching the side of his head. He remained to look away from her gaze, as if he knew how she was going to react. However, the Mage remained silent as she was trying to organize her thoughts,

 _Because of the Crimson eyed knight before me, we both have been checkmated. But why? Because of his infinite freedom, I was brought upon the issue as well… therefore, because of him_ ― _we are now both checkmated?_

Slowly but surely, anger started to build upon Aisha as she clenched her fist tighter. Because of his selfish actions, because of his own freedom, Aisha had to sacrifice her own wish.

"You little son of a bitch!" She lunged forward and grabbed the knight by his collar. She knew she was slower compared to the knight, she knew he could dodge her easily, yet he remained unmoved. He didn't even flinch, he just accepted her anger as he allowed her to rage upon him.

Tears started to bubble within her lavender eyes, as her grip loosened, yet she remained to clench onto his collar. He remained silent as he gazed down upon the mage, a sympathetic yet a guilty look was painted onto his face.

"Sorry," he said without hesitation. After hearing his words, the mage completely loosened her tension as she released the knight from her hands. How much she wanted to kill the knight in front of him, how much the hatred was building upon her, yet of course, she wasn't able to bring herself to freeze his heart. But why? Just because they had similarities as an underlord? Or was there some other reason behind her actions? No one would know, not even her own self.

"Because of you… if it wasn't for you…" She desperately said under her breath as she cupped her eyes, trying to hold back in the tears that she couldn't control. The knight said nothing as he stared at her with solicitous look. He reached his hand out before him as he wanted to reassure the mage, yet he pulled it back― he just couldn't bring himself to show sympathy for her, when her wishes were ruined because of his own selfish desires. He understood her reasons for hating him, he didn't blame her, yet it still ached into his heart that he just ruined someone's wish. There was nothing left for him to say, and there was nothing to blame for her to say.

From afar, rays of sunshine peeked through Aisha's fingers and slowly she lifted her head up to stare at the beautiful sunrise painted on a vacant sky. Then she came to a realization― she have to report her mission by sunrise. She gasped as she glanced around, trying to make sense of the surrounding near her. Standing on the top floor of an inferior castle, there was a forest from afar along with a small village next to it. _Just where is this place?!_

Elsword stared at her with a puzzled look, just then Aisha pleased the knight with concern filled in her eyes. "I―I have to go back, back to Carlyn Kingdom!" She stood up as she clenched her first on the edges of the castle wall, her hands were trembling and her eyes seemed to panic. Yet, the knight remained calm as he took another sip of his water. Then he asked, a question that made the mage's eyes widen with surprise,

"Do you want to escape?"

》

 **end chapter three.**

* * *

 **note:**

i apologize for this chapter being so short compared to the others, but the chapters in this story are usually 1.5k-3k words long.  
as always, thank you guys for reading! please don't forget to follow/favorite/review! c:

* * *

 **replies:**

 **SpiritedLun** : SAME! ELSAI FTW! they've been my OTP for like 5 years! lol, sorry i just really love sad endings! i haven't completely figured out how checkmate is going to end, so i'm not really sure about the ending either. i'm also trying to stop making every chapter around 1k, it just looks so short! thank you for reading, hope you will enjoy :D

 **Ailee** : LOL i've been opening up more towards Add recently, and i just had to come back to my favorite couple XD and YES! DRRR is my favorite anime of all time! a lot of people say the first couple episodes can be kind of boring, but starting around episode 17 is where it's like a roller coaster! the OSTs are amazing, and every character is so unique! the story can be quiet confusing at first, i had to google some parts in order to completely understand it. i'm currently watching Durarara x2 Ketsu, and i'm honestly so sad that it's the last season. i highly recommend the anime!

 **Minerva Venus:** i'm glad you're enjoying it! thank you for reading :)

 **Duo:** yes, it's an amazing book! yhere's two other books following that series, _Fire_ and _Bitterblue a_ s well. i haven't thought about Elsword's guard at all... Raven seems to fit if i had to choose a character from Elsword XD i'm glad my description was enough to inform you!


	4. iv

BGM **Durarara! OST [Vol.2] Hohomei no Kage**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter four.**

》

"What?" She asked with a shocked tone. The simple words that slipped out of his mouth― was complicated.

"Do you want to escape," the knight repeated with a firm voice as he locked his gaze into the sunrise from afar. Then he turned his head towards the bewildered mage, whose lips were parted and eyes were widened with disbelief.

"Basically be free― like me," He continued as he gently placed the water bottle on the edge of the castle. He tiled his body to face the mage, who remained silent due to shock. However, she quickly came to her realization.

"How can you be so clueless?! We've been checkmated!" Rage was building upon her due to the knight's idiotic words that she couldn't even bring herself to understand. She continued with an angered tone, "The king checkmated us, we can never escape!" She raised her arms into the air, only to rest her hands on the side of her head as she viciously ran her slender fingers into her violet locks. As furious as she was, the anger increased when she saw the sight of the knight― his face was telling her that he did not give a single damn.

"We can escape from that― escape from checkmate," With a confident smirk, he whipped his cloak before him, vanishing into the silence. Quite stunned by his sudden actions, Aisha stood blankly while her gaze was locked into the very place where the knight was standing few moments ago. She came to her senses as the wind breezed through her hair, softly brushing her violet locks away from her face, as she let out a ridiculed chuckled.

"I don't know where he teleported to… but I'll try it," She murmured underneath her breath as she tried to comprehend the location where the knight could've teleported to. Her eyelashes fluttered as gentle wind whirled around her, then she opened up her eyes, the color of violet glistening the rays of the sunrise, and there― she was gone.

* * *

The mage safely landed on her feet, quite surprised by the fact that she landed on top of grass. Aware of the situation, Aisha figured the crimson eyed knight would be nearby, therefore she glanced around in order to catch a glimpse of him. However, he was nowhere in sight. While glancing around in order to find hint of him, she realized that she has teleported in the garden of Carlyn Kingdom.

"Lady Aisha!" A surprised tone was heard from not to far, and Aisha addressed her vision towards the voice. Her guard, Chung was walking out of the entrance of the castle, his cerulean eyes were widened with surprise.

"Where were you?" He asked with a concern, however, Aisha couldn't bring herself to speak the truth even in front of the Chaser; if he had the information regarding Aisha's relationship with the freed knight, and how she wishes to escape with him, she knew for sure the Chung wouldn't easily accept that. Moreover, Chung is known to be extremely loyal to the king, and she knew he would go beyond the boundaries to tell the king about her escaping plan.

"I― it seems like the cloak can teleport me back to the castle, yet I guess my magic was a bit off… I landed a mile away and had to walk," Terrible lie. Even she wouldn't believe her own words. Yet the Chaser closed his eyes for a moment as if he was trying to reorganized his thoughts, then opened up with a content smile,

"Don't worry, I made it in time to tell King Aldist that we finished our mission,"

"Oh.. thanks, Chung," She said with a guilty tone. There was no way the Chaser would of been able to walk from their previous destination all the way to Castle, _he must've of ran…._ She thought to herself.

"Well, I'm sure you're pretty tired from the walking, you should go rest. We don't have any more mission to complete today either," Chung said as he gently placed his hands on top of Aisha's head, then ruffled her violet locks with soft hands. Aisha silently nodded as she stared towards her guard, who dismissed him from the area as he walked back into the castle.

"Sorry, didn't wanted to interrupt lover's conversation," Behind a pole supporting the upper corridor, the crimson eyed knight appeared, his arms crossed with one another as a smile was painted across his face. At his inappropriate words, the mage's cheeks flushed a pink hue as she murmured,

"We aren't lovers..."

"Doesn't seem that way," The knight said as he glanced towards the gate which Chaser entered through,

Coming back to her senses, the mage corrected the knight with a firm voice, "Our relationship is nothing but an underlord and a guard, anyway, why did you teleport here? You aren't an invited guest I assume," She crossed her arms, mocking the knight's position as a ridiculed chuckle was puffed out of his lips.

"You said you had to be here by sunrise and this was the quickest way," He said, and Aisha felt the heat rising to her cheeks once again due to embarrassment. She had mistaken his kindness once again.

"So do you want to escape or not?" He quickly changed the conversation to another question as he leaned himself against the pole he had just hidden himself from. She fixed her gaze upon his crimson eyes, there was no source of intimidating thoughts reflecting inside.

To escape, escape from a curse called checkmate. Indeed, freedom is an idea she always wished for, something she highly desired. And now she has been granted a choice, to keep chasing her dreams while she remained unmoved, or to actually control the chased dream within her fingertips. Without a doubt, she would choose freedom, yet that also means sacrificing her values. Chung, her guard that she became fond of after adventuring with him for years, the Carlyn Kingdom, she may be never able to visit the castle anymore. She may be restricted to enter any superior castles, she won't be a royalty anymore.

"Look, I'm dead once I'm caught by one of your guards," He said as he loosened his crossed arms then rested his hand on top of his armor pieces on top of his hip.

"Wait!" Aisha panicked at the thought of losing her freedom like this as the knight stared back into her amethyst eyes without any emotion. She raised her slender fingers up to her mouth as she bit into the fingernails,

"Perhaps… you could come back at midnight? There's a patio near my room, and there won't be any guards there." She continued as she ran her fingers through her violet locks rather violently, "Just… just give me couple hours. I'll tell you my answer then, and if… if it turns out to be yes, then we can escape that night," After finishing her sentence she glanced up to meet his crimson eyes once again, and a sigh of relief escaped out of her lips as she realized he was slowly nodding his head.

"Deal, I'll be back," He said as he grabbed onto the edge of his cloak once again, then within a blink of an eye, he was gone with the wind. Aisha breathed out rather loudly, stress building upon her mind as she continued to think about the choice that was given to her only a few moments ago.

She entered the castle, and the thoughts of memories being shared while residing in this edifice brushed by her as she walked along the corridors. After the kingdom found about her four elemental powers, her parents had no choice except to release her hands and forcefully place the mage within the palms of King Aldist. He was a person within Aisha's soul with nothing but hatred, yet she knew that he desperately need her in order to be a king the Land of Rosleau will accept. After years of performing the act of executing without her heart's content, freedom is what she wished for. Freedom to wander around the world without disturbance, and to communicate with the four elements peacefully is all she thought about. She had chances where she could take a leap outside of the castle and to chase her dream, yet she knew, there are also disadvantages of having freedom. Others will control her natural born powers, and she had no knowledge of what's beyond the horizon. She was afraid of freedom.

Soon enough, Aisha came to a halt in front of the door that leads to her room. Only couple hours were left, until then, she needs to think of her final decision. Either to be left― afraid of freedom, or to overcome that fear.

She grabbed the white handle and pulled it towards her body, as she stepped back. Her room had a frosty chill, which was quite unusual. She walked in and came to a realization that her window was left open. She took her steps toward the window and pushed the edges as she closed, blocking the chilly air that was entering. In couple hours, the crimson eyed knight would teleport here… either to listen to her rejection, or to take her to a new world.

A stressful sigh escaped from her lips as she walked over to her bed. She let her body sink into the comfortable sheets as she glanced up only to stare into the chandelier. The luxurious life she had, everything would vanish in matter of one day. Indeed, it's a difficult decision for the mage to consider, and one answer could leave her life with nothing but regrets.

* * *

The mage's eyes fluttered open as she heard gentle knocks on her window. She walked over and opened up the curtains, the crimson eyed knight was outside. With a silent gasp, Aisha quickly opened as she leaned herself against the windowsill.

"Did you make up your mind?" The knight asked with a passionless voice, yet his words alarmed Aisha. She closed her eyes gently, then opened it rather suddenly.

"Yes," She confirmed. The knight illustrated a hint of smile as he rested both of his palms on the outer part of the windowsill; his body was fully facing the mage.

"What's your answer?" He asked. His crimson eyes reflected the golden lights of the chandelier, and his sly smile was another remark Aisha noticed. At his sudden attractiveness, Aisha's cheeks flushed a pink hue but she silently gulped away her nervousness down.

"I'm escaping the checkmate,"

》

 **end chapter four.**

* * *

 **note:**

sorry again for another short chapter DX i'm honestly so bad at adding details to make a chapter longer, but at last! Aisha decides to join Elsword's little journey of freedom :D lmao RIP CHUNG. their romance haven't blossomed yet, but Aisha definately noticed Elsword's attractiveness in this chapter! WOOPWOOP

* * *

 **replies:**

 **TheWindWhispers** : LOL Elsword just doesn't seem to give a crap about anyone else XD don't worry, Chung will appear more later in the story! c: and IKR! the cloak is a must-have item. next chapter is here, i hope you enjoyed!

 **Minerva Venus** : your awaited chapter is here! i hope you'll enjoy~ :D


	5. v

BGM **OST: "(Crying Out)" Piano Cover - EXO| REYNAH**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter five.**

》

"Let's go then," Without another word, Elsword grabbed by her wrist yet Aisha's commitment to freedom was not strong enough to leave right away,

"W― wait, I need to say goodbye to Chung and.. I need to pack…. and," The mage drifted off as she turned her gaze towards her room. Was she ready, or was she not? Even though she had given her final answer to the knight, her hesitation remained within her heart.

The knight turned around to face her, an exhausted sigh puffed out of his lips, their journey to freedom hasn't even started, yet he seemed extremely tired already. Aisha gave off a nervous chuckle as she turned back to her room, and as she was about to walk back to her closet, the knight entered through the window. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from her closet and out the window, placing her against the fences that guarded the patio. He pressed his palms against the metal on each side of the mage, effectively locking her inside his grasp as he leaned his entire body against her own. Aisha felt the heat rising to her cheeks once again at the knight's actions, yet he remained calm.

"All you need is yourself, that cloak," He said as he gently lifted up the edge of her cloak with one of his hands and continued,

"And me," With his last words echoing through Aisha's minds, he embraced the mage's body, wrapping her body with his cloak and with the other hand, he whipped it into the air, and the two silently teleported to an unknown place.

* * *

Aisha's eyelashes fluttered open as her amethyst eyes contracted due to bright rays of the sunshine shining upon her. She glanced around, the sight of luscious green surrounded her. She was in middle of a forest; the birds were singing as the leaves of trees danced along with the wind. It was almost fantastical. Then she heard gentle footsteps coming closer. She whipped her head, and the crimson eyed knight was standing before her.

"Finally," He said as he slumped down next to her, handing her a wooden bottle filled with fresh water from a nearby lake. She acknowledged his kindness and took a sip from the bottle.

Rewinding the time back to midnight, the two underlords have safely escaped from the Carlyn Kingdom. The two teleported to a deep forest near the castle and decided to rest there until the crack of dawn. However, Aisha's actions completely contrasted the knight's plan; as restless as she was, their break actually lasted hours, until the sun was high up in the sky.

"Sorry, but you could've woke me up…" Aisha drifted off as she felt hint of guilt within her speech.

"You were snoring," the knight said with a ridiculed laugh as he took a sip of the water. Aisha's cheeks flushed due to embarrassment as she stared down at the grass underneath her.

"Since you're up, we should go. They can track us down anytime," Elsword said as he sat up with a silent grunt. Aisha followed his actions as he glanced about to navigate their direction. Soon enough, he started walking towards the deeper forest as Aisha trailed along behind him.

"Um.. if you don't mind me asking, where are we heading to?" With her fingers locked behind her back, the mage asked as she took a glimpse of the knight. With his gaze straight up ahead, he replied without passion.

"Nearby village. Just say you're a mage and they'll offer you food and shelter,"

With a slightly pouted face, Aisha thought to herself as she judged the knight's selfishness, _How cheap_.

The sun was directly above the sky, alarming the two travelers that it's noon. The harsh roads of a deep forest softened as tan colored dirt formed a trail leading to the village. Aisha peeked her head and glimpsed multiple bronze colored roofs made out of brick, as well as tan colored walls underneath. _We're here!_ She thought to herself enthusiastically as her steps lightened.

"A knight, a mage! Lads, prepare bath and foods!" One of the villagers exclaimed after glancing a sight of the two. Elsword gave off a sly smile towards the mage as she silently chuckled under her breath.

The two were offered a warm, relaxing bath inside a safe shelter. As the villagers placed various, freshly baked foods on top of the table, an old man- possibly the village's chief- said to the two with a quiet voice,

"The animals living up in the mountains, oh my how violent they have gotten recently."

Aisha stated at the chief with concern filled in her lavender eyes as she stopped herself from drinking the soup in front of her. She gently placed her spoon down next to her dish as she took a side glance towards the knight, who was devouring all the dishes placed in front of him. She turned her gaze towards the chief once again and asked,

"How did this happen?"

Before she could receive the chief's reply, the sensation of the knight's warm hands embraced over hers, as if he was telling to stop talking. He had stopped eating his food as he gave her a sharp glance for a split second. Aisha turned her eyes over to the chief before he could sense anything between them,

"I think there's a witch in the mountains… I heard she can control the animal's soul…" he drifted off as he fixed his gaze on the dishes laid in front of him. Aisha then realized that he hasn't touched his meal at all as she thought, T _his must've troubled them terribly_.

Before the knight could say anything, Aisha fixed her gaze on the man before her as she exclaimed, "We'll help you!"

* * *

"The hell are you doing?!" the knight pulled her out from the building after their dinner, his grip on her wrist was tensed yet wasn't too forceful. Aisha leaned her body against the wall as she bravely stared into the knight's eye before her.

"I can't just ignore them, we are granted powers, therefore, we should use it to fix problems like this!" she said with an enlightened tone, which angered the knight even more. He glanced away from the mage as he ran his fingers along his bangs as it loosely fell above his eyes.

"You wanted freedom, this isn't freedom, Aisha," He said firmly, his crimson eyes burning with annoyance as he directly stared at her amethyst ones. Yet the mage did not lose,

"Our powers have been forcefully used to execute people. Why not change that to do the good deeds? We've gained freedom, we can have the freedom to save others as well!" Without moving her gaze away, and without her voice shaking, she courageously confronted the knight, who let out a restless sigh as he gave in,

"Do whatever you want," he said as he walked back inside the building. A contentful yet a gentle smile was painted across Aisha's lips as she followed the knight back into the building.

* * *

The vast night sky was painted with stars across, surrounding the glistening moon. Aisha walked along the rough roads of the deep forest, while her hand was conjuring a ring of fire that was lightening up the area. Behind her, Elsword was trailing along with a pouty face as he was annoyed about their previous conversation. Suddenly, the mage came to a halt as she placed her finger on her lips, silencing the knight from making any noise. From afar, the sounds of wolves howling echoed through the mountain as the two perked their ears up.

The chief of the village informed the two that there is an old witch living up in the mountain who has been controlling the souls of the animals inhabiting in the forest. The two underlords have been previously taught, that one can upgrade their magical skills into something more powerful. A witch controlling the souls of an animal within a forest, in this case, could possibly have upgraded their earthly powers in order to communicate with nature.

With that thought in mind, Aisha glanced back towards the knight as he gave her a slight nod. Even without exchanging any conversation, the two knew what they had to do. With silent, gentle steps, Elsword took the lead with Aisha trailing along. They hiked up the mountain even further until they saw an ominous house from afar, its windows lighting up with menacing hue of violaceous.

In all of a sudden, wolves nearby started to howl, and the witch dashed out of her house with panicked look on her face. "Shit," Elsword cursed underneath his breath as he leaped forward, slashing his sword in front as wolves started to lunge toward him. Lifelessly, the animals fell upon the ground as pools of blood was forming underneath. Aisha glanced up towards the witch, who had an sinister look on her face. Old, just like the chief said, possibly around fifty years old. Her back was hunched back, and she had multiple wrinkles formed on her face along with moles. She wore an amethyst cloak around her body, and suddenly, she started to swing her broom before her, picking up dirt and leaves as sharp winds started to form a tornado around her. Aisha teleported, closing the gap in between herself and the witch.

"Flame Ring," she mumbled under her breath as fire was casted upon the witch. Unexpectedly, the witch was extremely inferior as she fell on her knees while gasping for her last breath. She fell to the ground lifelessly as her body burned in flames. Silently praying for her death, Aisha whipped her vision towards the knight, who was still fighting the pack of wolves. An eery sensation was felt as chill ran through her spine, as she realized they were surrounded by animals, their eyes glistening bloody purple color, like the window of the witch's house.

"The spell is still there," she said under her breath, her voice shaky due to confusion. The witch, who was controlling the animals is killed, yet the animals were still under the control.

 _Maybe…_ the mage thought to herself as she dashed towards the house, breaking the ominous window glass with sharp icicles. Purple flames were lit inside the house, yet Aisha ignored the fire and swiftly entered through the house. From afar, she heard the knight scream her name with concern, yet she reluctantly entered.

"Found it…" she whispered as she stared into a boiling pot that was surrounded by purple flames. _Dark magic,_ she thought to herself as circle of magic was glowing under her feet. With long eyelashes clouding over her eyes, she mumbled ancient language of magic under her breath as the glow of the circle brightened up swiftly. At that moment, she heard a loud growl, coming closer towards her. She whipped her head and gasped in shock as a giant wolf lunged forward, its eyes glowing bloody purple, its fangs stained by blood.

Before she could make out any sound, the crimson eyed knight appeared from the back as he slashed the wolf with his sword. The lifeless animal slumped to the floor, its body turning cold as the soul escaped into the air. As the mage was standing, her lips gaped open as she stared at the knight with a stunned look.

"Go on, break the curse," he said, and it seemed like the knight has finished his bloody battle with the animals, the blade of his sword was painted with plasma. Aisha blinked couple times to come back to her senses, and with the knight's gaze burning through her back, she casted the magical circle again. Her body glowed with angelic radiation as the circle brightened, then within a second, the flames that were surrounding the pot vanished without a sound. The violaceous glow within the house dematerialized as it faded into the air, and a restless sigh escaped through the mage's lips. Due to using too much mana to cast the spell away, Aisha limply fell to the floor. Elsword swiftly catching the mage before her entire body could decline the leftover energy within her body. Due to casting a large magic circle that could demolish an upgraded element, Aisha used too much mana for her to stay upright. Before her eyes would close as her mind would turn unconscious, he swayed the cloak before them.

"Let's go back," he whispered, and Aisha closed her eyes as the warmth of his body drifted her off to sleep.

》

 **end chapter five.**

* * *

 **note:**

this chapter may seem like a typical event many adventurers face in animes or movies lol, but i swear, this is the only chapter!  
in fact, i was actually watching Inuyasha at the time i was writing this, so i guess i was influenced from the various journeys from Inuyasha,  
but Aisha's and Elsword's adventure have finally started! although it may seem like they will face multiple challenges, i promise you, they won't lol.  
i feel like the witch died so quickly, but i didn't know how to kill her off lmao.  
anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed and please follow/favorite/review!

* * *

 **information:**

as for the cloak, back in previous chapter or two, Aisha failed to teleport with Chung, and in this chapter, Elsword successfully teleported with Chung.  
although Aisha and Chung's skin was touching, they weren't able to teleport together because only the original cloak and teleport with someone else,  
that's why Aisha and Elsword was able to, and not with Chung.

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Minerva Venus** : Elsword x Aisha is my favorite ship as well, although i do have a soft spot for Chung x Aisha XD thank you for your review!

 **Ailee:** i was like, where have you been as soon as i saw your review XD uni have started for me as well, but i've written multiple chapters beforehand so i have those to post. i hope you get to the end of Durarara soon! and don't worry, i tend to rely on the wiki page as well especially the second season. although my ultimate favorite is masaomi, i do have a spot for izaya as well! i hope you enjoyed reading, and the anime as well!

 **Preneli:** YES! they have both escaped from their collar and their journey have finally started XD hope you enjoyed!


	6. vi

BGM **Where the Stars Fall - Reve | LON Music Official**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter six.**

》

The long eyelashes that clouded over the mage's amethyst eyes slowly lifted up, her vision focusing on the wooden ceiling above. With the little energy she had in her body, Aisha raised her body as she sat up. She glanced around, she was sitting in a bed with comfortable sheets that was placed next to a window, all within a tiny wooden room. Her vision tilted toward the window next to her, the sun was slowly making its way from the mountain peeks from afar. It was crack of dawn.

At that instant, a knock tapped on her door as the sound vibrated through the entire room. Before she could even gap her lips to reply, the door creaked open. A young maid walked in while holding onto a tray, a cup and kettle with sweet tea aroma was placed on top.

"Oh...you.. you're awake!" With shaky voice, the maid exclaimed. She hurriedly walked over to her nightstand and poured her a cup of warm herbal tea. She glanced up towards Aisha with nervousness as she handed her the cup and Aisha nodded with acknowledgement as she held onto the cup and took a sip. A hot yet refreshing, mint flavor tea escalated down her throat, washing her tiredness away. The maid opened up her lips as a surprising conversation was started.

"Uh… your comrade, Lord Elsword…" she said with a shaky tone, Aisha glanced over to meet her eyes with her. The maid continued,

"He seemed like he was sickly worried about you… he was hospitalizing you throughout the night… He left the room not too while ago to take a bath…"

The maid finished her sentence, and Aisha was left in shock. The arrogant knight that seemed to not give a thought about anyone's feeling… was actually worried about her. As stunned silence was lingering the air, the maid quickly nodded as she dismissed herself out of the room.

After finishing her cup of tea, Aisha placed her two feet gently on top of the wooden floor, then slid her feet into the slipper placed on the ground not to far away. She walked over to the door and creaked it open, the place was a guest room provided by the villagers from yesterday. It sure wasn't luxurious compared to the Carlyn Kingdom she was used to, nonetheless the mage appreciated their thoughts. Yet the chandelier placed on the ceiling was decorated with elegant ornaments brought eased to the mage as she walked over to the extensive window placed on the other side of the wall. The room was positioned on the second floor, she figured as she gazed down at the busy streets of the village. While studying the details of the village street, she heard a door knob unlock from not too far away. She whipped her vision towards the opened door, only to find the crimson eyed knight shaking the water droplets off as he ran a towel through the strokes of his scarlet hair. He escalated his vision towards the mage, and for a split second as their eyes matched― there was a silence. Not an awkward silence or anything, it seemed as if the time has stopped in between them. Yet that's not philosophically possible, the knight walked towards the tabletop placed not too far as he reached for a glass of water. Aisha turned her body towards the knight, as she asked a question with a challenging yet playful tone,

"Heard you took care for me overnight,"

"Yeah," He gave in quite quickly, which stunned mage for a moment. Though she continued on,

"Thank you," She said with true acknowledgement for his kindness in her voice. The knight merely glanced up to match his eyes with hers, and a gentle smile played on his lips.

Their harsh relationship have softened, as they became comrades that look for one another.

* * *

"Thank you," and with those words echoing throughout the village, the two travelers parted their farewells as they exited the town. There was another road that was leading to another forest and Aisha could feel a somewhat mystical sensation luring from the trees. Perhaps fairies, perhaps elves… she thought as she closed her eyes, gentle wind breezing through her violet locks. She breathed in the fresh air of the forest and let it out, all of her stress and toxins released from her soul.

 _This is what freedom feels like…_ she thought once again as her eyes fluttered open. The crimson eyed knight walked before her, and it seems as if he was enjoying the delightful sensation of freedom as well. Aisha reflected back to their previous relationship; when they first met during the early morning, she fought a mysterious yet skilled knight under the moonlight, whom happened to be Selodian Kingdom's underlord, Lord Knight Elsword. At first, jealousy was the only emotion she felt toward the knight. However, the more she figured out about him― the fact that they both have been checkmated due to his selfish actions, and that his selfish freedom is what caused their restriction― changed as envious thoughts had over taken her jealously. Yet if it wasn't for him… she wouldn't even be here. She wouldn't be breathing in the freedom that was grasped onto her hand.

"You thirsty?" Aisha was startled as Elsword suddenly asked her a curious question. Aisha nodded, she could feel her throat slowly being dried up.

"Must have been that bacon we ate this morning," she said as she playfully joked around with Elsword. Much to her hope, the knight chuckled as his gaze was fixed back toward the forest.

"There's a fresh lake in that forest. Let's fasten our pace," he said as Aisha trailed along.

Soon enough, the two has entered the mystical forest. It seemed as if the place has been washed by the early morning shower, there was hint of water droplet scent. The two underlords walked in silence as they breathed in the fresh air, their feet being soaked with the wet dirt from the ground, yet the two did not mind.

Within couple hours, the two traveled far into the vast forest, although it may seemed like a never ending trail, Elsword was committed by the fact that he has traveled this road before. Trusting his words, the mage followed without arguable words. The only thing that echoed into their ears was the sound of owls howling in the distance, cries of bugs, and their footsteps. They passed through giant bushes, muds, and wet grasses. This definitely contrasted Aisha's previous lifestyle; she was used to walking on top of marbles and cobblestones, once a while a dry dirt road during her mission. However, the mage did not mind, in fact, she actually enjoyed new experiences. Freedom was endless to her, a never ending journey. Because of the knight before her, she was able to visit a village and save them from evil lurking nearby, and even also walk in harsh roads in middle of the forest. She silently thanked the knight, when he suddenly came to a halt.

"What's up?" she asked as she stared into the broad back of the knight. Then she peeked her head towards the view in front of what the knight was staring into. She let out a silent gasp as she took a step forward, and stood right next to the knight. Their arms were brushing each other yet the view in front of them was too overwhelming for her to pull back.

A lake. A beautiful, almost fantastical lake was in front of them. The lake wasn't even great in size, possibly a giant pond, yet it was one of breath-taking view she had ever seen. There was fireflies silently flying around, and the distant, fading moonlight was shining through the crystal clear water; it seemed as if the lake was reflecting a mystical light, brightening up the nearby trees.

Elsword took couple steps forward until he was standing right in front of the water. He glanced back, an innocent smile was playing on his lips.

"Come on," he assured her with a gentle voice. Following his words, Aisha walked next to the knight, who was already sitting down as he stared into the vast lake. The mage sat down next to him. She gently took off her shoes and her socks, and dipped her feet into the water as a ring was created that echoed throughout the entire lake. As the cold, fresh water refreshed her mind away, she glanced over to the knight next to her. She realized that their arms were brushing each other, but he seemed too mesmerized by the sight before him. She silently studied his features as a gentle smile was on his face, a smile that hasn't been tainted by evil, it was so pure. His long eyelashes fluttered each time he slowly blinked, his lips were partly gaped as he breathed in the fresh air. However, it was his crimson eyes that enthralled her mind. At first, his eyes were no other color than a bloody red, like blood of the ones she executed. Now that her vision has been locked into his, she realized it was a beautiful scarlet color. Was it the moonlight that reflected the light, or was it the light of the fireflies that shined his eyes?

 _Or am I in love?_ Her own thought startled her as she came to a realization. She glanced down to see their arms that were touching one another. He was warm and soft, like his gaze that has been locked into the lake. At that moment, Elsword turned his head towards the mage. His scarlet hair swayed as his gaze turned, and with those glistening crimson eyes, he asked,

"Isn't it beautiful?"

With an innocent smile portrayed, with gentle looks, with husky yet soft voice, he asked the girl that just fell in love.

"Yes,"

She replied.

"Yes, it's beautiful,"

》

 **end chapter six.**

* * *

 **note:**

at last, Aisha realized that she have fallen for Elsword! it's up to your thinking― is Aisha saying the lake is beautiful or Elsword is beautiful LOL.  
also, i apologize if you were wondering about the time setting in this chapter. Beginning of this chapter it's stated that sun was rising, and  
at the lake, there's a moonlight. it's because it's only dawn at that moment, so it still is somewhat dark and moon is still up in the sky.  
also, university has started for me so i'm quite busy and won't be able to post every 3-5 days. however, i've already worked on couple more chapters,  
and is planning to write during free time so please expect new chapter every 1-2 weeks. i apologize!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Minerva Venus:** i actually wrote this chapter when transcendence skills appeared and i was highly interested in EM's skills that i just had to use it in this chapter lol! i apolgoize, i didn't wanted to make Elsword TOO flirty, since he hasn't developed feelings for Aisha yet, but i promise you, romantic scenes will appear later! thank you for reading :D

 **Orithia WindBell** : thank you for your kind words, it really makes me happy! English isn't my first language either, so i'm glad that you're able to understand my stories! thank you again for reading and reviewing c:


	7. vii

BGM **Moon Rising At Noon - (Yang Su Hyeok) Flaming Heart | Yang Su Hyeok**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter seven.**

》

As selfish as she may feel, she did not miss the Carlyn Kingdom at all. Aisha felt as if she finally found a place where she belong, next to the knight, surrounded by new journeys that's awaiting for them every single day. If she had to find one that she appreciated about the kingdom, it would be her guard, Chung. It's been an entire month since she attempted her escape and successfully fled, yet she terribly regretted not saying a word to the Chaser. Knowing his personality, he would be out searching for her― even without King Aldist's orders, he would be be on the search. _Perhaps I could of brought him with me…_ she would think, yet that was impossible. As loyal as Chung was, he would never even try to attempt an escape from the grasp of King Aldist.

"Hey Aisha―" Aisha startled when the knight suddenly came to halt from his walking and whipped his body around. She glanced up to see his crimson eyes as she felt herself blush.

"Yeah?" She replied with a shaky voice. Indeed, she realized― she was in love with the Lord Knight in front of her.

He portrayed a wide smile that she adored as she felt her palms start to sweat. He continued,

"There's a castle nearby, if you're tired we could rest there," He said as he turned his gaze away from her and towards the northeast direction. Above the tall trees, she could make out the top of a white castle from afar peeking its ways out of the leaves. She nodded toward the knight with a gentle smile across her face, which was reflected by another smile of his, as he continued walking.

Soon enough, the two reached the gate in front of the white castle. Aisha could tell, it was one of many inferior castles that's spread around the Land of Rosleau. There was only two guards with not even swords, guns, or wand― they merely had a staff that hasn't even been grinded at the top. Their grey armor was also worn-out and beaten, and Aisha guessed that they had many uninvited guests they had to fight. Elsword reluctantly stepped forward as he gazed into the two guard, who crossed their spears with one another, blocking Elsword's entrance.

"Address yourself," the two spoke in harmony as their eyes were igniting with caution under their armor.

Elsword gently smiled as he introduced, "My name is Elsword, and this mage right here…" he said as he pointed toward the mage then continued, "Is Aisha,"

Although the two guards clearly heard their name, they did not move the spear away. Elsword let out a silent chuckle under his breath as he further explained,

"We're the Selodian and Carlyn Kingdom's underlord. Perhaps, you want us to physically demonstrate our name?" He challenged as he slid his sword out from his sheath. The two guards merely stared at one another with slight fear in their eyes, then nodded as one of them said,

"Very well, you may enter," The giant wooden gate in front of them creaked open, and a tiny yet a well-decorated garden welcomed the two. Another pair of guards gently bowed as they opened the door of the castle. The maids inside escorted their way as they passed by corridors and multiple staircases, until the two were in front of the gate of the inferior king responsible for this castle.

If only this was a month ago, she wouldn't even be here during daytime; she would be sneaking up under the moonlight guiding her way as she would silently execute the king. Without a word, with silent movement, Aisha could gracefully cast her skill away, a secret assassinate. How ironic it was, that she met Elsword on that day, and now the two are in a similar, inferior castle. Not there to execute any lives, but to be offered a living. A sigh escaped from her lips as the door opened, and with tensed shoulders, the king welcomed them. A petite, old man― possibly in his sixties, wore a fancy suit underneath his red cloak decorated with fur. Jewels dangled from his ear, neck to his fingers, possibly all fake, yet anyone could tell that he is the king. He was smiling, yet there was slight fear portrayed in his eyes. Judging from his nervousness, Aisha could already tell that he had done something wrong previously, something that could end his life, and that this king knew about the fact that an underlords were the ones that would be responsible for the act of killing. Yet he was quite surprised, that two underlords of the major, superior kingdom would show up not in middle of the night, but in middle of the daytime. Furthermore, the two underlords that he deeply feared casually walked inside the castle with their weapons hidden from view.

"Welcome, welcome, what brings you two here on this fine day?" His voice was shaky, his palms were sweaty, yet he remained calm and asked the two.

"We were passing by, and was wondering if we could stay for a night. We're willing to use our power when evil lurks nearby," Elsword slyly answered the king, who was petting his palms on top of his suit, in hopes of drying out his sweat.

"Of―Of course! Of course! You may stay as long as you'd like!" He exclaimed with a rather loud voice, then he assured the two maids nearby,

"What are you two doing?! Go! Go escort these two fine underlords to the guest room!" With his words, the two maids nearby quickly nodded as they escorted the two to the guest room.

It was rather a fine room, it was well embellished, walls were painted with enriched color of white and gold. The bed was pretty comfortable and the room itself was polished and sizable enough that it satisfied Aisha's needs. She walked toward the window and glanced out, and realized there was a small patio. It was like the patio where Elsword escaped with her, then she came to a realization. No matter where she goes, when it is, everything that's occurring after she gained her freedom somehow reminds her of the previous memories she shared with the knight.

"I really do love him," with a sigh escaping from her petite lips, the mage said as she leaned over the window, studying garden before her. The knight is in the room right next to her. She turned her head towards the wall that's linked with the next room and wondered― what is he doing? Is he sleeping? _He did seem restless. Is he showering? Perhaps…_

She paused her thought for a moment, then continued,

 _He's thinking the same thing about me?_

Aisha focused her amethyst eyes toward the enriched wall, white and gold, with red baseboards. The colors somehow connected together, each color symbolizing an important part of her life. White― being the freedom she gained. The innocent clouds fluffing over the skies endlessly, the sight she would forever see as long as she was grasping onto the freedom. Gold― being the luxurious life she once had, and the title that will forever follow her and Elsword, underlord. The title reminding her each day, that she's an escaped royalty. Red― being the color of her unrequited lover, Elsword. Someone whom she deeply loved, someone whom that's already an important part of her life and someone whom she would never want to lose.

Another sigh was puffed out as she leaned herself against the windowsill. She wondered― was this the right choice? But because she decided upon this choice, she was able to fulfill her wish while also falling in love with the knight who granted her a chance to fulfill that wish. But if this choice wasn't decided, she would of stayed near her guard, Chung. She gained important values that are now critical in her life, Elsword and freedom, yet she also lost value that is still important to her― Chung.

The castle being painted white reminded her of the Carlyn Kingdom. It was painted purely white, with hint of cerulean spotted on a couple of areas. It was one of the most beautiful castles Aisha have ever seen in the Land of Rosleau. Aisha was lost in thoughts that day, about her previous life within the Carlyn Kingdom, and her current life with the Lord Knight. She did not have concerns about her current life whether it was the better choice or not, but the mage indeed, missed her old friend, her guard for sure.

* * *

The starry night sky spread across the vast sky, the lights of stars and moon reflecting on the windows as the residents of the castle slept soundlessly― that is, except Aisha. The night was silent, but somehow the mage couldn't bring herself to drift off to sleep. She decided that she would go for a short walk around the garden of the inferior castle. She quickly grabbed the black cloak given by Elsword, and buckled her wand to her belt, in case if anyone is after her, Elsword, or the king.

As soon as she walked outside, the chilled air brushed through her violet locks, it was refreshing. As she took another step on the white cobblestone before her, she heard a gunshot. She whipped her head towards the castle, there was no screams, it was absolutely silent. Almost… too silent. And at that moment, a mysterious person, clouding itself with a black hood appeared in front of her. Aisha pulled her wand out of her belt and placed it in front of her, preparing herself to cast a spell.

"Lady Aisha?" Before the mage could use her power, a familiar voice questioned. The mysterious person pulled the hood off, revealing his blonde locks and his cerulean eyes.

"Chung…" Aisha murmured his name under her breath as she gaped in shock. Before she could say another word, the Chaser stepped forward towards her,

"It is you, Lady Aisha!" and with those exclaiming words, the Chaser dashed toward the mage and embraced her with delighted warmth. As stunned as she was, Aisha couldn't bring herself to say another word. Then the gunshot that echoed moments ago flew into her mind.

"Chung, are you on a mission?" she asked with caution, and the Chaser replied back with an innocent smile, a smile that did not portray the act of killing.

"Yes, I just executed the king, Lady Aisha," he said with a content tone as he released her from his embrace. While gripping onto her shoulder with gentle strength, Chung questioned,

"But― where were you, why are you here, Lady Aisha?"

Aisha couldn't bring herself to reply to the Chaser, his cerulean eyes were glistening under the moonlight, portraying nothing but curiosity and innocence. She wasn't even able to look at him directly, she gazed down toward the cobblestone under her feet and replied unreluctantly,

"I― I actually,"

Before she could continue her sentence, the Chaser interrupted her with a rushed tone,

"Lady Aisha, I'm sorry but the guards will catch us any second. We must return!" He said as he grabbed the mage by her wrist and ushered her, yet the mage hesitated.

"Chung, I can't," She replied with a soft tone, too soft for the Chaser to hear.

"Chung, release me!" She growled back with a sharp tone as he released her wrist with surprise. He stared at her with a stunned look, yet his cerulean eyes held a mixture of pain and betrayal.

"What do you mean, Lady Aisha?" he asked with a shaky voice, as if he couldn't comprehend the mage's words. Aisha's vision escalated down to her wrist, the skin slightly bruised and aching from pain from the Chaser's violent grip earlier.

"I― I escaped," she whispered. Silence lingered the air for couple seconds, the only thing she could hear was their raspy breaths and owls howling from the distance.

"My… wish was fulfilled. I escaped the checkmate," she said with hesitation. Then she glanced up and matched her amethyst eyes into his, and courageously continued,

"I don't want to go back, Chung. Please… release me," with tears starting to form within her eyes, and with shaky voice, the mage brought her words to the Chaser. An exhausted sigh escaped from his lips as he ran his fingers through his blonde bangs rather violently.

"Lady Aisha―" before he could continue, the mage interrupted his sentence,

"No, Chung. I'm happy here, and I will not return. I'm sorry but… this is our farewell," while softly massaging her pained wrist, the mage bravely argued back.

He sighed.

"I will close my eyes for five seconds," he said with a rather husky tone, it was shaky, yet it was firm. Aisha glanced up to see his cerulean eyes, and realized tears were rolling down his cheeks, as it fell to the cobblestone before him. Aisha frowned her eyebrows, as if she couldn't completely understand his sudden words, nonetheless, the Chaser continued,

"I'll act like I didn't see anything. Meanwhile, please make your escape… and..." he said as he closed his eyes, tears were clouding over his eyelashes as he continued with his shaky tone,

"...Please do not regret this, Lady Aisha,"

》

 **end chapter seven.**

* * *

 **note:**

for the Chung fans out there, HERE HE IS! finally, the love triangle is starting to be created.  
although i'm the one who wrote this chapter, i terribly feel bad for Chung... :c RIP  
i feel like i use this BGM too much, BUT I JUST LOVE THIS OST AND THE WEBTOON!  
if anyone is interested, i really do recommend 'Moon Rising at Noon' Webtoon, it's based on korean dynasty & current generation!  
it's honestly my favorite webtoon, hands down.  
as always, please do favorite/follow/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Minerva Venus:** yes, you are right! Aisha meant Elsword (and the view) is beautiful XD in couple of chapters, Elsword will definitely fall in love with Aisha, so please wait for that!

 **Preneli** : HAHA Elsword and Aisha do really make a cute couple c: thank you for your words!

 **Ailee** : YES AISHA IS IN LOVE~ more romance scenes are on your way! :D


	8. viii

：

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter eight.**

》

"I'm guessing the king's assassinated," the knight said while walking down the aisle of the garden. His fingers were locked behind his head as his steps lazily dragged on the cobblestone.

"Did you hear the gunshot?" Aisha played off innocently as she tried to hide the conversation she held with Chung the night earlier.

"Yeah, and the maids were talking about it this morning," Elsword replied back with a passionless tone, their conversation was heavy yet the two were quite used to coping with deaths. It was quite sad if one ever considered their back story and the reason why they were so passionless regarding deaths.

A sigh of relief escaped from Aisha's lips after hearing Elsword's words. After the night the inferior King was assassinated, the maids and the guards searched around the entire kingdom after hearing the gunshot, however Chung was too fast for them. The only evidence they found was a golden bullet that has been stained by the blood of their King. Mournful sorrows echoed throughout the night until morning, and Elsword decided to silently pray along with them and leave once the sun has risen.

Their footsteps tapped the cobblestone before them, a sound that Aisha actually enjoyed. While listening to the tapping sound, Aisha reflected back to the conversation she had with Chung last night.

" _I will close my eyes for five seconds. Please make your escape… and please… do not regret this, Lady Aisha,"_ his concerned, shaky voice echoed throughout her mind the entire night that she barely slept. Indeed, she did an unforgivable action that will leave a permanent scar for Chung and she will forever regret, which absolutely contrasts his desperate request. As he closed his eyes, pained tears strolled down his cheeks. Indeed Aisha words and actions have stung the Chaser's heart deeply. Aisha of course, hesitated within those five seconds, yet she knew Chung was giving her a chance to escape, he wanted her to be happy. He didn't wanted to see Aisha's frowny face after being assigned missions after missions, he didn't wanted to see Aisha gazing up ahead, wishing for freedom every single day. He released her, for her own happiness, even if it meant hurting himself.

"Sorry, Chung…" she whispered an apology to the Chaser, an apology that won't be heard.

"What?" the knight whipped his head back and questioned the mage.

 _I'm sorry Chung. I love the guy in front of me… I don't want to leave him,_ she thought. "Nothing," she said.

Aisha shined a bright smile toward the knight, who frowned his eyebrows with curiosity but quickly shrugged away as he continued to walk ahead. Soon enough, they exited the inferior castle as Aisha silently prayed a peaceful farewell to the depressed maids and guards within.

With the fact that Carlyn Kingdom is located in the eastern side of the Land of Rosleau and the Selodian Kingdom is located in the western side of the Land of Rosleau, the two traveled south, away from the two kingdoms that will chain them up with restriction.

They've already passed by a tiny village near a mountain, and an inferior castle after passing by a beautiful lake in a forest, and now the two are entering another forest. Although Aisha has seen enough greens around her, she wasn't tired of seeing it at all. In fact, she couldn't wait to enter another forest, she desperately wanted to communicate with the natures.

：

：

* * *

BGM **In the Forest, In the Dream - Flaming Heart| LON Music Official**

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking through the harsh roads of the forest once again, the sun was setting beyond the horizon from afar. Even though Aisha didn't wanted to admit, she felt her legs becoming exhausted along with her throat being dehydrated. Meanwhile, the knight in front of her seem to do well, his breath wasn't so shallow like hers, however it seemed like he haven't caught the hint that she was restless.

"Elsword?" she asked cautiously as he turned around to face her.

"Can we… can we take a rest?"

They've only been walking for mere couple hours, Aisha felt terrible to stop their journey in middle of their walking. The sun was still up in the sky as well, and no sign of moon was up in the sky.

"Yeah," he said with slight hint of concern, which actually surprised Aisha. She thought he would exhaustively sigh, considering the fact that he was type of a person who doesn't like to rest while the sun was up, and he wasn't the type to even rest in middle of the forest.

The two found the perfect spot where they could take a short break from walking, the soil was soft and there was enough shade with the leaves hanging above. Moreover, there was the sound of lake trickling from not too far, which concluded that a river was nearby. Elsword sat down on top of a rock as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Give me your bottle, I'll go get more water," he said coolly as he placed his hands in front of her.

"Oh, thanks," she said as she handed him her empty bottle of water. A sigh escaped from her lips as she stretched her arms in front. She stared at Elsword who was walking away from her, towards the river nearby. She moved her slender fingers and stretched out her palms, staring into the knight in the background, his appearance peeking out of her fingers between.

"I love you…" she whispered under her breath ever so slightly, and ever so gently. She came to her senses when she heard the sound of leaves brushing each other as the wind played with them.

"That's right," she said to herself as she stood up from her rock. The sun that's slowly setting up from afar created heat to warm up the environment― fire. The sound of lake trickling down the stream, hydrating the living souls― water. The entire environment surrounding her, the grass, the rocks, the trees―nature. The wind that gently blew, swaying her hair as well as the leaves around her― air.

Standing in middle of a tiny area surrounded by tall trees, the Elemental Master stood. She raised her palms up in the sky as the wind gracefully swirled around, picking up leaves on the way. The trees near her started to sway back and forth elegantly. The heat caused from the sun from afar warmed up her body slowly but surely. The water―

"Aisha!" she heard the sound of Elsword calling out her voice along with rushed footsteps. While continuously focusing her mind on conjuring the four elements, she glanced toward his voice. There, he stood. His crimson eyes was widened with surprise as he gripped onto two water bottles on each hand. Then droplets of water started to fly along with the wind, creating a beautiful ring of water- surrounding Elsword.

"It's freedom… Elsword," she whispered quietly as there was hint of gentle smile playing on her lips. Elsword walked closer, as if he was mesmerized by Aisha's actions. Then he let out a tender chuckle as he placed his last step in front of Aisha.

"Yeah, freedom," he said.

* * *

Before the two realized their surrounding, the moon was hovering over their head as the lights peeked through the leaves of the tall trees. The two were so mesmerized by the mage's elemental skills of communicating with nature, they didn't even realize the sun setting beyond the horizon. Aisha apologized to Elsword earlier, knowing that he doesn't like to spend the night in middle of the forest, but the knight shrugged it away.

Elsword slashed the tall tree before him, as neat pieces of wood stumbled down. He brought it over and plopped the woods before the mage, who conjured a ring of fire on the palm of her hands as she gently transitioned the burning blaze to the wood. The fireplace gave off light and warmth along with coziness as Aisha placed her palms out in front of her. The night breeze was chilly in the forest, yet the fire in front of her was warm enough as she loosened her tensed muscles. She glanced toward the knight, who was sitting across of her as the fire was closing in their distance. He was stabbing a piece of wood into a dead animal, which he hunted for earlier while Aisha was taking a bath in the lake.

The two ate their hunted meat in silence, the sound of fire crackling against the wood and bugs crying from afar was the only thing that echoed into their ear. Aisha escalated her vision from the fire to the top of the smoke as the blaze continued to burn up towards the vast sky. Stars were spread across the nightly sky along with the moon as a spiritual light was shining through. She casted her eyes down, only to see the burning crimson eyes of the knight's. He was staring into the distance as his gaze was locked into the trees nearby, yet his eyes remained blazing. Was it because of the fire that was reflecting into his eyes? His crimson eyes captivated Aisha's gaze, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"I love you…" without a thought, the mage whispered reluctantly. In fact, she didn't even realize she had said such words. The knight whipped his head toward the mage, his eyes were widened with shock as his lips were slightly gaped.

"...What?" he said with a rather shaken tone.

Then the mage came to a realization; she felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she swiftly cupped her hands in front of her lips, yet the words that had already slipped out cannot be concealed back in.

 _Oh my god… what did I just blabber out…?!_ She panicked inside her mind as sweat trickled down her back. She highly regretted unwillingly confessing to the knight as she continuously blamed herself for making such a mistake. She glanced up, and Elsword have already moved his gaze downwards, he seemed to be in a deep thought. The silence lingered the air as the two quietly consumed their meal. With the fire crackling against the wood, Elsword stood up after swallowing his last bite. A sigh escaped from his lips and with his gaze locked into the fireplace before him, he softly spoke,

"I'll act like I didn't hear anything,"

And with a slight hesitation, he closed his lips then opened again,

"Sorry, Aisha,"

Without another word, Elsword walked toward the river stream to empty his mind. While staring into the broad back of the knight that was slowly disappearing into the woods, drops of tears rolled down the mage's cheeks as she let out a silent cry.

》

 **end chapter eight.**

* * *

 **note:**

RIP AISHA'S KOKORO.  
even though i wrote this chapter, i just wanna punch Eljerk's face for declining MA BEHBI AISHA :U  
although Elsword declines Aisha here, since this is a romance fiction between Elsword and Aisha,  
there will be a time where Elsword falls in love as well!  
anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed and please don't forget to follow/favorite/review!  
 _Exam week is next week for me hahaha kms i should be studying rn lol_

* * *

 **replies:**

 **TheWindWhispers** : welcome back! no need to apologize! yes, the love triangle is finally illustrated and there will be more to come :D

 **Ragna0011** : Aisha and Elsword in fact, is chased by the two kingdoms! since they've been checkmated and they're disobeying that rule c:

 **Minerva Venus** : although i'm the one writing this, i feel terrible for Chung too DX i haven't thought about adding another character into this yet, perhaps in the last couple chapters/epilogue i might!

 **Ailee** : LOL i love that scene too! thank you for reading ~ hope you'll enjoy this one!


	9. ix

：

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter nine.**

》

With a sweat trickling down her back, her fist clenched tightly, biting onto her lower lip, each step the mage took was heavy as it dragged on along with her nervousness. The sun was slowly rising from afar as rays of sunshine peeked through the trees, and the birds were chirping their morning songs. It's only been five minutes since they started walking, yet Aisha remained tense. Their moment sitting next to the fire, the moment when she accidentally confessed to the knight, and the moment she let her tears out― all of them was clear within her mind, even if she tried her best to forget everything. Indeed, it was awkward.

Aisha inhaled deeply, then exhaled rather loudly, which was heard by the knight before her. He turned around, and there was concern in his crimson eyes.

"You okay?"

He asked with his husky voice, needlessly to say, it made Aisha flutter inside. She quickly nodded her head as her respond, and Elsword tilted his head slightly but continued on his walking. Aisha trailed behind as she silently puffed out a sigh while fanning herself with her slender fingers.

* * *

After couple hours of walking down the forest, Elsword came to halt suddenly, and so did Aisha. Their path has been cleared from the tall trees around, and in front of them was a river streaming downhill― possibly a waterfall if one suppose to trail down the stream. The knight glanced up at the sky and realized the clouds weren't purely white. They were slightly gray, as if it was a dusted up cotton ball, and the wind was slightly chilled as it breezed along the two underlords. Within that moment, a tingling feeling stroked down the mage's skin as she glanced down, realizing it was a raindrop. The knight seem to feel the sensation of the rain dripping down as well.

"It's raining," she said under her breath as she glanced up, the sky turned into gray as the clouds covered up the sun. The mage let out a silent sigh; although she loved the sound of rain pounding on her window and the sound of thunder gently roaring from beyond the mountains, she highly despised becoming wet. The dirt under her feet will turn into a sticky mud, her hair will become frizzy after being dried up from the rain, and her clothes will be stained with water. Elsword let out a quiet grunt as he jumped down from the rock, safely landing on top of the dirt that will soon become a mud.

"Let's find a village for shelter," he said as he trailed down the steam, walking beneath the tree branches blossomed with leaves to hide himself from the raindrops. Aisha followed quietly behind him as her mind was being mesmerized by the sound of the rain. Although the tiny drops of water strolling down the leaves, and landing on top of her violet hair slightly annoyed her, the sound of water trickling down the stream mixed with the sound of light rain gently falling down the river calmed herself. Ever since she was young, she loved the sound, the view, and the smell of nature and experiencing such freedom made her reminiscent back to the moments she shared with her family, before being chained up as the loyal underlord.

* * *

：

BGM " **One and Only" EXO'rDium Dance Perf. BGM Piano Cover | REYNAH**

：

：

 _Aisha highly despised the rain._

 _It was in middle of the night, the rain was pounding on her window rather violently and a gentle thunder was roaring behind the castle. The girl tucked herself under her blanket as she glanced over to her window, the raindrops that was violently hitting her window gently strolled down as it touched the glass, limply falling to the ground. She smiled, and closed her eyes as she entered hell._

" _Mom, I don't want to go!"_

 _She yelled out with desperation, her mother, her father, was it rain rolling down their eyes? Even to this point, the little girl has no clue, because they were,_

 _Smiling._

 _Why were they? She does not know, even to this date._

 _Aisha highly despised rain._

 _Because that was the day she was taken away from her family, and was chained up by a collar called loyalty that labeled herself as 'Underlord'._

 _Yet, that was the day she met the blonde guard. Although the rain was blurring her vision rather effectively, his cerulean eyes glistened in between each raindrops, and his blonde hair was radiating brightly._

" _Lady Aisha!"_

 _That was his first words, spoken with a smile filled with content. That's how he always was, never illustrating a hint of depression, hint of stress, hint of hatred, Chung was always hiding something. It was rather intimidating sometimes, sending a shiver down her back yet those chills were quickly brushed away by his warmful smile._

" _Please do not regret this, Lady Aisha,"_

 _The words that were spoken by him at their last moment resonated inside Aisha's mind, as if someone rang a giant bell, his voice that spoke her name rang continuously,_

" _Aisha… Aisha…"_

"Aisha!"

As soon as his soft voice slowly transitioned to a rather huskier one, she came to her senses; the crimson eyed knight was standing before her, his face was merely couple inches away as he stared at her with quiet confused look. The mage realized their distance, and quickly took a step back as a single sweat trickled down her cheeks.

"Did you hear that?"

Elsword asked with slightly annoyed tone, his and resting above his armor located on his hips. Aisha quickly shook her head as a reply to his question, her hands were starting to sweat as she glanced up towards the knight with a nervous look. He let out an exhausted sigh, but continued on,

"I feel like there's others in this forest,"

By others, people that are not the two underlords standing next to a river stream, are within this forest. They could be forest residents, travelers like them, or just simply enjoying the nature. Aisha tilted her head in confusion as she stared into his eyes with a vacant look.

"What do you mean by others?"

"King's army are tracking us down,"

"What…?"

Within that moment, the mage felt the sensation of her heart being dropped limply. She questioned the knight once more, and he ran his fingers through his bangs as it fell gently over his forehead,

"When you were daydreaming, there was gunshot from afar,"

Guns. Guns are rather a rare weapon that only certain royalties and guards are assigned by the Kings, therefore the sound of gunshot being heard, basically means there are King's Army nearby.

"We should move in a faster pace,"

She replied with rather a firm voice to her surprise, her mind was complicated due to anxious situation they are placed in, yet her actions were brave enough to impress the knight. He nodded his head in agreement as he led the way further down the stream, the raindrops were still light.

Only after an hour of walking down the river, the rain started to thicken although the there was only couple drops. As the mage wiped the raindrops that fell upon her cheeks with her hand, the knight suddenly whispered under his breath,

"Run,"

Without any hesitation, the Aisha dashed forward, Elsword trailing her behind, who was cautiously watching out for any sudden attacks from whoever was chasing the two. Aisha glanced back as well, although she could hear the leaves rustling from nearby, footsteps being pounded upon the wet dirt, she didn't see hint of any chaser at all. Although the rain wasn't thick enough to blur her vision and slow her down, it was an annoyance while she was running. The wet dirt made it easier for her to slip as she tried to maintain her balance. Puffs of exhausted breaths were escaping her lips as she ran, and at that moment the knight grabbed her by the wrist rather firmly.

"What are y―"

"Teleport,"

Before she could question him about anything, Elsword grabbed the edge of his cloak and expertly whipped it before him― only to be stopped by the army who have caught up on their tail.

"It's no use, Lord Elsword,"

One of the guards stood behind him, with a the sharp tip of the spear pierced into his hand. Aisha gaped in shock as she realized the situation, and by the fact that Elsword have been injured by one of his own guards. The tip appeared on the other side of his hand, as it completely jabbed into his layers of skin as blood was dripping onto the ground. Elsword didn't even flinch, he didn't even wince.

"Damn it,"

He merely cursed under his breath as he glanced around, searching for any items that could possibly free him. And at that moment, he glanced up, his crimson eyes matching into her amethyst ones― he silently moved his lips into a word, into a word that only Aisha can hear, and only Aisha can see.

"Escape," his lips said.

Aisha glanced around, all of the guards were too focused on restricting Elsword down that they haven't even touched her yet. Their armor consisted of silver metals, every inch was polished with care and their weapons were sharpened up to date. Indeed, Aisha had a chance to make her escape, yet she would also never bring herself to leave Elsword behind her even though he had told her to do so.

"Cyclone,"

Aisha pulled out her wand from her belt as she casted one of her skills. Whirls of wind started to spin from the ground, forming tornado-shaped winds surrounding her as it blasted off to the guards nearby. Elsword pulled the spear out of his hand as blood started to gush out, yet it didn't look like he cared. He pulled his sword, and dodged multiple spears aimed towards his arms in swift movements.

"Sonic Blade,"

He murmured under his breath and within a matter of second, the sharp edges of the blade cut through the guards surrounding the knight as they lifelessly slumped down onto the wet grass, their last blood escaping from their abdominal as it stained the pure grass. Their blessed powers were intense enough to create a chance for their escape, and within matter of a second, Elsword grabbed the mage by her wrist and together― they ran into the forest once again.

 _Not a gentleman,_ Aisha thought to herself as a petite smile was playing on her lips, yet she haven't noticed― the black cloak was slowly draping off from her body as it limply fell above the wet grass.

* * *

The knight slumped down with his broad back leaning against a tall tree, drops of rain escalated down from the leaves above, gently soaking into Elsword's hair. The rain still remained fairly calm, Aisha could feel the slight tingle from the cold drops of the rain as it landed on her skin rather softly. Elsword spat a silent grunt through his lips as he lifted up his hand, a pierced wound that was caused earlier was still bleeding profusely. The spear directly penetrated the middle of his hand, grinding through his bones and nerves with violent force, and Aisha finally came to a realization regarding his injury. She squatted down next to him, panicking as she tried to find a source to stop the bleeding and provide a bandage for the deeply-cut wound. Elsword's head was slightly tilted away from Aisha, facing the grass before him as he winced with pain. Aisha searched around, and came to another realization that her cloak was gone.

"My― my cloak!" She yelled out in desperation, but quickly brushed that thought away as Elsword's injury resonated into her mind. She glanced down to see the knight's pained face and it felt as if her heart has been smacked with a hammer. She escalated her gaze downwards and her violet skirt came into her view, then she ripped the cloth rather violently, the remaining cloth was enough to cover up her upper thigh.

"What are you―" Elsword murmured out with a quiet shocked tone, yet the mage merely ignored his comment. She wrapped his wound around with the cloth she ripped from her skirt, and elevated his arm in order to open up his bloodstreams. With pained look still remaining in his crimson eyes, the knight glanced up, his bandaged wound coming into view, then he turned his gaze towards the mage, whose lavender eyes had a hint of slight pride. And in that moment, the knight grabbed the mage by her shirt's collar, and pulled her close― matching his lips against hers.

Rain started to pour violently.

》

 **end chapter nine.**

* * *

 **note:**

FINALLY ELSWORD MAKES THE FIRST MOVE! At last, Elsword realized his feelings for Aisha!  
My exam weeks are over and the last chapter I've worked on is Chapter 11... so my uploads are catching up to my recent chapters!  
Therefore, since I'm done with my exams, I'll try to work harder to write more!  
BUT THEN I'M KIND OF OBSESSED WITH ... a KDrama called "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" Also called "Love in the Moonlight"  
DO ANY OF YOU GUYS WATCH THIS BECAUSE PARK BO GUM IS BAE ASF.  
Anyway, thank you guys for reading and please don't forget to favorite/follow/review! 

* * *

**replies:**

 **Minerva Venus** : i love the tsundere/quiet/mature DC as well! in this story though, it's going to be more focused on the mature side of him, so i hope you like that! thank you for reading and always reviewing, i really appreciate it!

 **Ailee** : i didn't wanted to make Elsword too much of a jerk, but i guess it didn't work XD Elsword was just mesmerized by Aisha's elemental powers and realized that she indeed is a powerful mage back then. at least he has feelings for her now, hurray!

 **Qistiko** : LOL it's alright, i tend to skim through some stories too! i feel bad for Chung as well even though i'm the one who wrote this.. :c


	10. x

BGM **"EL DORADO" Piano Cover - EXO | REYNAH**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter ten.**

》

"Catch them at all costs,"

With the firm voice of King Aldist resonating into his mind every second, the Chaser stepped outside of the Selodian Kingdom, a new mission was received: capture the runaway underlords. Loyal, respectful, dedicated, were the words that followed the Chaser throughout his entire life as a guard, and it will never change, no matter what his given mission is.

Indeed, he deeply loved the underlord of King Aldist, everyone seem to figure his one-sided love out, except the mage herself. As clueless as she was, her appearance when she was conjuring her magic with bravery igniting in her lavender eyes, which turned to a rather contentful look whenever she was with Chung. He loved every aspect about her, and although he can't wish for the same thing to happen to him, everything was fine. As long as she was next to him― yet one day, she escaped. Nowhere to be found.

King Aldist and King Rowan was extremely furious, the two underlords have ignored their command of checkmate and released themselves without a permission. Chung, the only guard available was given a rather challenging mission to plan a search for the two underlords that have escaped. The Chaser was also given minor missions to perform meanwhile, and while performing on a quest, he met her.

Her lavender eyes were glistening under the moonlight, there was a hint of tear bubbling within.

"Lady Aisha?"

His voice came out rather raspy, as he realized the mage before her had already pulled her wand out and was placing it in front of her. Realizing that she hasn't found about his identity yet, Chung pulled his hood down, releasing his blonde locks as his cerulean eyes glistened.

"Chung…"

She said as if she was shocked, yet there was hint of tear still remaining within her lavender eyes. A minor conversation about Chung's previous mission was thrown back and forth, while Chung thought,

 _I have to take her back, for the sake of Rosealu and for the sake of Lady Aisha._ He stared at her tear that still remained within her lavender eyes once again, _is it because of Lord Elsword?_ He thought to himself as he clenched his fist.

Chung quickly brushed the thought away and changed the topic.

"But― where were you, why are you here, Lady Aisha?"

 _She's not looking at me,_ he thought.

"I― I actually,"

 _I don't want to hear a rejection, Lady Aisha._

"Lady Aisha, I'm sorry but the guards will catch us any second. We must return!" He quickly said as he grabbed onto her wrist, his strength was poured onto her fragile wrist, yet he couldn't control his grip as various emotions was overwhelming him.

"Chung, release me!" In that instance, she growled back rather furiously. All of the emotions he had just felt washed away with her firm words, and he released his grip on her wrist.

"What do you mean, Lady Aisha?" He was confused, extremely confused. _Why would she not want to go back, she's crying because of Lord Elsword. Lady Aisha, you've always been happy whenever you were with me._ He continued to think, the emotions again, was stirring within his mind again.

"I― I escaped," she whispered. Owls howled from afar, and that was the only sound the two could hear.

"My… wish was fulfilled. I escaped the checkmate," she continued as she glanced up towards the Chaser.

"I don't want to go back, Chung. Please… release me," Tears rolled down her eyes, her voice was shaky, in fact her entire body was shaking. Sudden pain of guilt ached into his heart as he blamed himself,

 _If Lord Elsword created tears in her eyes, then I made those tears fall down._

"Lady Aisha―" Chung reorganized his thoughts and opened his mouth, yet was interrupted.

"No, Chung. I'm happy here, and I will not return. I'm sorry but… this is our farewell," she argued back while she was massaging her wrist, Chung realized that his grip was too forceful on her tender wrist, therefore, turned red.

 _Lady Aisha… if this is what you want._ _I apologize, King Aldist, King Rowan… Land of Rosealu._ _At this time, I shall choose love over loyalty, forgive me._

"I will close my eyes for five seconds," his words came out rather shaky, yet still had firmness. The mage before her glanced up with a confused yet shocked look, and he did not dare to look away. He continued,

"I'll act like I didn't see anything. Meanwhile, please make your escape… and..." he said as he closed his eyes, tears were clouding over his eyelashes but he continued with his shaky tone,

"...Please do not regret this, Lady Aisha,"

He closed his eyes gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

5…  
 _Lady Aisha, you created my tears._

4…  
 _And you're the one who caused them to fall,_

3…  
 _Yet I still respect your decision._

2…  
 _I've always wanted to say, yet I can't bring myself to say it, even to this date._

1…  
 _I dearly love you,  
_ _Lady Aisha._

* * *

Chung stared into the vast sky above, in between the leaves of tall trees, the clouds were gray and couple raindrops were falling down to the ground softly.

"Lord Chung, it seems like a fire was created nearby,"

One of the guards of Selodian Kingdom walked over, and carefully stated a new found news to the Chaser. The Carlyn Kingdom and the Selodian Kingdom joined their forces together in order to find the checkmated underlords, indeed a big mission it was.

"Show me the way,"

He said as he followed the guard down the trail. Once he reached the place, indeed, there was burnt wood placed in middle of the ground, obviously someone was here. Chung walked over and took his gloves off, and gently placed his finger on top of the wood. Although there was couple raindrops that fell upon, the wood gave off a warm sensation.

"The fire was lit until this morning,"

The Chaser stood up and yelled out across the entire army of guards as they nodded their head in acknowledgement.

Chung assigned different groups of guards to go out to search for any signs of humans within this forest, as he joined a group as well. Even after hours of searching the entire vast forest, he did not receive any announcement regarding a mortal being in the forest.

"Gather," he said as he shot a pistol towards the sky, alarming every single guard within the forest to gather to the area where the pistol was shot. The Chaser glanced around then came to a realization that they were one group short. With a sigh escaping from his lips, he asked the other groups of guards that were searching nearby, but they just shook their head in confusion. Chung glanced about as he tried to reorganize his thoughts, then came to a realization that an action must be taken. He stepped forward towards the area where the unreturned group walked towards to, and followed the trails as the footsteps on the wet dirt led his way.

Before him was bloodshed. Others guards that were surrounding the Chaser gasped in shock as they tried to minimize their panicked emotions, yet Chung was calm. He walked pass the massacre and came to another halt in front of a black cloak. He lifted it up, her warmth was still lingering within the cloth. An exhausted sigh escaped from his lips as he murmured,

"Do you regret this,"

He then whipped his body toward the army of guards and yelled out,

"I'll be back,"

As they nodded their head in acknowledgement, Chung whipped the cloak around him, and just like how Aisha performed in front of him before the crack of dawn, he swung the edge of the cloak, and disappeared into somewhere unknown.

* * *

Rain started to pound on top of the Chaser as he blinked multiple times in order to clear his blurry vision. Then he saw a two figure, one was resting on a tree and the other one seem to be sitting in front. Chung rubbed his eyes in order to get a better vision of the two figure, but his heart dropped when it was in fact, Lady Aisha and Lord Elsword― kissing.

At first, he didn't know what kind of emotion he was feeling. Jealousy? Anger? Sadness? He had no clue. In fact, he had no clue what his body was doing, with his hands clenched tightly, he walked towards them, puddle of water splashed before him as he walked, then he came to a halt―right in front of his beloved one, and the one that took her away.

"Ch-Chung…?"

Aisha gasped in shock, she had already pushed Elsword away with her hands when she heard the sound of puddle of water splashing from nearby. And there was Elsword, who was giving off an arrogant smile which made Chung recognize this emotion, anger.

"What's the meaning of this, Lady Aisha,"

A firm tone was mixed with his soft voice, no it wasn't soft at all. In fact, it was harsh, it was the side of Chung that Aisha have never seen before.

"Chung, I―..."

 _Please don't say you love him. I don't want to hear any of that, Lady Aisha._ He thought of himself as he grabbed the tender mage's wrist once again. Except this time, he recognized his strengths, he knew how much force he was putting within his grip, he knew he was hurting his beloved mage; he wanted her to feel the painful betrayal lingering inside his emotions.

 _This time, I'm choosing loyalty over love._

"The two kings are awaiting your return, and I'm here to escort you, Lady Aisha," with those words, he forced more strength onto his grip without realizing the extreme pain Aisha was feeling. She grunted with pain, as she tried to release herself from his grip, yet it was no use. Chung's physical strength was undefeatable compared to Aisha.

Then in that moment, Chung and Aisha both realized, that Elsword stood up, and was pointing the sharp tip of his sword toward the Chaser's neck.

"Release her,"

He said with a firm tone, his eyes were ignited with anger.

"It's an order,"

He continued, and with those words, Chung released his grip on Aisha's wrist, which remained a much more red color compared to the time they shared in front of the inferior castle. Elsword slowly lowered his sword down, and placed it inside the sheath. As he gave off another glare toward the Chaser, he grabbed Aisha's hand, not her wrist, but her hand, which was a surprise to Aisha. Elsword gently embraced her as he swung the edge of his cloak, then they were gone, leaving the lonely Chaser in middle of the forest as rain continued to pour.

》

 **end chapter ten.**

* * *

 **note:**

Many of you guys really love Chung in this story, thus I decided to write a chapter dedicated to Chung!  
Although this may increase the sympathetic feelings you guys feel for him :c  
as always, thank you guys for reading and please don't forget to favorite/follow/review!

* * *

 **announcement:**

Although I've never made an announcement like this, I decided that I should!  
I apologize for the lack of fast updates on Checkmate like how I used to before.  
Again, university have started and I've wrote around nine chapters over the summer break,  
and I've ran out of chapters that I've worked on, so I would have to write more.

Although the plot for Checkmate is finished, I've been kind of lacking on writing Checkmate as of right now.  
I've been working on a new story, Elsword x Aisha of course lately whenever I have free time, so I might update that soon.  
As for the ones who really love Checkmate, I'm not going to give up on this story considering that I've came up with an ending, but I will not be updating it like how I used to before. Perhaps one chapter in a month or so, SO I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THAT! I've been lacking ideas for Checkmate recently.

However, the new story that I've been working on is called **Withered Moon** and I'm planning to post it in couple days.  
It's a genre that I've always been interested, but was hard to approach, which is Korean Historical/Romance  
There are many information that aren't probably familiar to you guys, nor to me so there may be multiple errors, but I hope you guys enjoy that story as well!  
It's honestly my favorite story out of all the ones I've written!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli:** Thank you for loving it! I haven't wrote any other kissing scenes, but do expect couple more!

 **Ailee** : LOL each chapter is like BOOM. You were right about Chung! This chapter is all dedicated to the Chaser XD.


	11. xi

BGM **Rain is Falling ― ZeYun**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter eleven.**

》

"Wake up,"

A gentle breeze, soft hand embracing her fingertips, Aisha fluttered her eyes open as rays of sunshine peeking through it's way out of the leaves above welcomed her. She tilted her head, only to meet the eyes of the crimson eyed knight. She had taken a short nap, on top of the grass that tickled her back, and next to the knight that embraced her throughout her sleep. He leaned forward to give a tiny peck on her lips, then raised himself up as he offered his hand to Aisha. She grabbed his hand without hesitation as he pulled her towards him, and her body was playfully hugged by the knight. She gave him sarcastical glaring look as he gave off a chuckle.

 _Our feelings are mutual,_ Aisha thought to herself as he trailed beside Elsword. During their earlier times on their journey, she would trail behind him, and now she has progressed and is now walking side by side with the knight. She glanced up to see her lover, his crimson eyes was staring ahead with a gentle smile playing on his lips. Then she escalated her gaze downwards, toward their hands that were embracing one another. Even at the tiniest moments like this, even if she's just holding his hand, she felt the tingles inside her heart.

About a month has passed since the incident with Chung, and the guilty feeling inside Aisha's heart haven't completely diminished. Almost every single day, she reflects back to the rainy day― the day she highly despised. _I just keep scarring Chung over and over― on the same wound._ She would think to herself with continuous blames, but she also realized, the knight was next to her. The day she scarred Chung, was the day their feelings were shared. She didn't know whether to despise that day, or to love that day― it was indeed, complicated. She felt like she shouldn't be next to Elsword, but leaving Elsword also means to leave her freedom and their memories, and to create a scar to the knight. Yet leaving Chung means to continuously slash his wounds over and over again, while she would gain restriction. But she did not love Chung. She loved Elsword. _Selfish, selfish, selfish,_ she thought. Yet she couldn't bring herself to go back to her restricted days.

Slender fingers reached forward, gently sweeping her side bangs out of her view as it was locked beneath her ear. Aisha glanced toward the finger, Elsword's crimson eyes were staring down at her with slightly worried look, although he tried to not portray such concern, it was well reflected. Aisha puffed out a silent chuckle as smile was painted across her lips.

"Don't worry,"

With those simple words, Elsword let out a silent sigh of relief, almost too quiet for the mage to hear yet she heard it. The warmth of his fingers lingered within her fingertips as the two trailed down the green road before them.

* * *

Busy chatters echoed throughout the street as people behind their stand advertised their items with loud voices, group of children ran across the brick stones while imitating the sound of airplane with their arms spread across, and in middle of all of this, the two underlords walked along the narrow, yet a busy street. Laughters were shared between the two while their fingers remained locked with one another; it was almost as if they were a commoner, perfectly blending in with rest of the crowd. Not a single person gave them a dangerous narrow, not a single person questioned their being, it was almost as if they belonged there.

"Oh my gosh, look at this, Elsword!" the mage happily exclaimed after viewing the sight of a roll cake placed on top of a dish, a gentle looking lady was behind the stand as she gave off a warmful smile toward the two young couple.

"I used to eat this ALL the time, I absolutely love this!" a brightest smile was portrayed across Aisha's face, an expression that Elsword have never seen before from her; he've never seen her that excited. After smiling with a gentle feature while staring at his beloved, he turned to face the woman behind the stand.

"Two rolls please," he said with a calm voice as he handed the woman two bronze coins, which was exchanged by a freshly baked bread wrapped with a napkin inside a paper bag.

After purchasing the freshly baked goods, Elsword handed Aisha a piece of roll cake wrapped somewhat loosely. Aisha reached forward with a curious look portrayed within her amethyst eyes as she playfully asked the knight,

"I thought you didn't carry any money,"

He merely glanced down at her with his head slightly tilted, a smirk was playing on his lips. Then he closed his eyes and illustrated a playful remark as he whispered,

"This is for treating a m'lady,"

With those words, Aisha was left quite stunned as her mouth gaped open, the edges of upper lips slightly lifted. She stared at the knight that was walking before her, then came to a realization as she catched up her pace.

With the roll cake clenched tightly between their hands, Aisha and Elsword walked along the brick stone before them as the sound of their shoes tapping on the brick echoed into their minds, along with laughters and conversation fusing with each other. Aisha skipped into a halt in front of an jewelry shop as she glanced around the beautiful accessories dangling above, reflecting the sunlight from afar. Elsword came to a halt as well, with his hands placed inside his pockets he glanced about. Aisha picked up a black ribbon that was placed on a shelf on the side. She examined the accessory rather carefully; the fabric of the ribbon was soft enough, yet wasn't too absorbent. There was possibly a fake diamond placed in the middle, which actually gave off a rather vibrant glow. At that moment, Elsword grabbed for the other pair of the ribbon and examined it as well. Then to Aisha's surprise, he reached forward toward Aisha, hair, and with gentle touches, he bundled her violet locks and placed the ribbon on top, underneath her ear.

He gave off a rather impressed yet a lovable look as he stared down at his beloved, he said,

"Looks good on you," and with those words, Aisha could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks as she glanced down; although she adored his crimson eyes, she was too nervous to look straight ahead into his. Then the knight reached out of three bronze coins inside his pocket and handed to the woman behind the counter, who gladly accepted his offer and handed back the black ribbon in exchange.

"You― you didn't have to pay for that…"

Aisha yelled out with guiltiness lingering in her voice but trailed off as soon as the knight reached forward to her violet locks, his masculine fingers was grabbing each strands of her hair as it softly brushed through. He clumped the locks into a ponytail― low enough that it reached beneath her ear. He skillfully tied both side of her hair, the black ribbon adding a touch of adorableness onto the mage, who glanced up to match his crimson eyes. Nothing but innocent smile was portrayed within his sly face, which was turned around quickly as he headed forward into the busy streets. Aisha sighed a nervous relief as she fastened her pace in order to walk next to the knight. She tried her best to cool down her red cheeks by fanning it with her slender fingers, yet she realized that there was hint of sweat in between each fingers, which resulted in more embarrassment that caused her fingers to sweat even more. She glanced next to her, the knight's head was staring above with confidence, the wind was gently playing with his ruby colored bangs, and the eyes that she dearly loved was glistening with hint of excitement. The external affection the two was portraying with one another was enough for Aisha to automatically play a gentle smile across her face.

"Aisha, look at that!"

With an innocent smile portrayed on his crimson eyes, the knight exclaimed as he called upon the mage. As curious as Aisha was, she tilted her head in confusion as Elsword led her through a giant crowd while never releasing his fingers embracing hers.

As the two struggled through the crowded area, they finally reached the starting point, only to be surprised by the fact that there was young female children dancing as they gracefully threw petals of flowers up in the air. The petals gently fell upon the dirt as the children absorbed its wilted beauty. Indeed, it was an innocent dance yet also graceful at the same time.

At that moment, one of the girl― possibly around seven years old― walked over to Aisha and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!"

She said with a bright smile that Aisha couldn't refuse at all. She glanced over to Elsword, who was giving her a slightly impressed look as he said,

"Go on,"

With that acknowledgement, Aisha followed the girl as a smile was painted on her lips.

It was as if she had done this in previous times. With elegant and graceful movements like a swan in a lake, she danced away. As her violet locks that was tied off swayed in the air, flowers gently landed on top of her strands. Although her elemental skills were not portrayed, it seemed as if she was dancing with the wind, leaves swirled around her, her violet eyes were ignited with burning fire, and water was being conjured around her steps. It was as if she was inside a forest, conjuring the nature in the most innocent way. Then the dancing ended as whispered started to overwhelm the gentle footsteps. The children smiled brightly and bowed their head respectively toward Aisha and walked away. Aisha stared into the distance with confusion, and as she was standing dumbfounded, Elsword grabbed her by the hand and dragged her back to the crowd.

"Wh― what's going on?"

She asked with a shaky tone. Elsword didn't say anything except to stare straight ahead with a serious gaze, his crimson eyes were ignited with anger

 _Did… I do something wrong?_ Aisha asked herself as she followed the knight into an alley. In between two bricked buildings, the two underlord stood with their hands embracing one another. One stood confused, and one stood determined.

"Aisha,"

He said with a low voice as he undressed his cloak and draped it over her shoulder instead.

"Do not do that ever again, not in a public place,"

He said with a firm tone.

"But… why? You told me to go on at first…"

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that."

He said as he pulled her hood to cover her violet locks. Even though the upper part of his facial features were shadowed due to the dark alley, she could still make out his crimson eyes burning under the dark.

"There was the kingdoms' guards within the crowd,"

He finally said as Aisha's violet eyes widened with surprise. Then she finally understood. While she mesmerized by the dancing, the guards have found her because of her violet locks, her mage's clothing, and her skills with the nature. And the knight decided to cover her being instead of his; he was willing to sacrifice his own escape with Aisha's by giving her his cloak.

"We need to leave this place before they find us,"

He said. His voice did not contain any hesitation; he was determined. And with a smile, he walked closer to Aisha. She stared at him with confusion and bewilderment as he placed his hands on back of her waist. Then Aisha figured out. As she smiled back, she grabbed the edge of the cloak and swayed it before them as her thoughts consisted of the forest outside of the village― and the two disappeared.

》

 **end chapter eleven.**

* * *

 **note:**

Finally I decided to finish this chapter! I've been working on chapter 11 on and off for couple of weeks due to lack of ideas.  
At first it started out all fluffy, but then continued Aisha being suspicious of Elsword's level of flirtiness and they would argue, saying he's a fuckboi XD  
Then I realized that's really messed up, and they need some cute moments which was destroyed by the guards, RIP.  
I've recently fixed how I'm going to end their journey, since I feel like this is dragging on and repeating itself (they're always at a forest somehow...)  
Possibly chapter 13, something big will happen and chapter 15 the story will be finished? I'm not so sure yet, but that's how I'm expecting it.  
As always, please don't forget to favorite/follow/review as it will be highly beneficial to me!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Ailee:** Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy Withered Moon as well c:

 **Guest** : Sorry :c But he'll face his happiness soon!

 **Minerva Venus** : It's okay, I've been lacking updates because of school as well XD Chung will find his happiness soon enough as well!

 **Preneli** : SORRYIMUST! I hope you'll enjoy Withered Moon :D


	12. xii

BGM **[Piano Music] Transparent Cohabit OST - (Yang Su Hyeok) / Flaming Heart**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter twelve.**

》

With a pouty lip, shoulders slumped, Aisha sat on top of grass as she leaned her back against a giant tree. She glanced up to see the leaves branched off as they swayed back and forth. Was this the freedom she wished for? One cannot escape the checkmate and to escape that results in punishment. Trailing behind her is a lock that chains her up to the kingdom, a lock without a key. If freedom was actually free, perhaps she wished she never tasted this, it felt like a wish that will only be granted for a short period of time, only to be taken away.

"Aisha?"

As she was lost in her own thoughts, her name was called upon. Elsword was squatting before her as he handed her the wooden bottle filled with river water. She gaped her mouth but quickly closed it as she silently smiled as an acknowledgement.

"Thanks,"

She replied as she took a sip.

To be chased around, unable to find a resting place for a long period of time, to travel around every forests, this wasn't freedom. Perhaps the little moments she shared with Elsword was, but overall, it was not. She was still cursed by the name of King Aldist and Land of Rosleau… Land of Rosleau? What's beyond this land? Is there a place beyond the boundaries where her freedom can be granted?

"Elsword…"

She said silently as she fixed her gaze onto the trees before her. Her mind was filled with thoughts and her lips were spurting those thoughts out loud.

"Yeah?"

He replied as he took a sip of the water as well.

"What's beyond this land?

Her question came out rather carefully. That's when Elsword whipped his head toward Aisha with a confused glance.

"What…?"

He asked with a shocked tone. Then she glanced back toward the knight as she grasped onto his fingers. With a confined voice, she continued,

"You traveled around for a longer period of time than me… Did you only travel the Land of Rosleau? Did you… not go beyond the boundaries?"

Her eyes were glistening with curiosity and her question came out reluctantly. However, that was not the case for Elsword. He knew, of course he knew what was beyond the boundaries. He hasn't been there, but he knew about secret of the boundaries considering the fact that he had traveled around the entire land, exploring the land by himself. Yet that was the limit of his exploration. Land of Rosleau is his limit.

"I― don't know…"

He replied back, avoiding Aisha's gaze as he glanced down at the grass before him. Aisha seemed as if she hadn't noticed his hesitance and leaned herself against the trees once again. Then with the last spark within her violet eyes, she asked,

"Do you want to… try to go beyond?"

With frowned eyebrows, Elsword jolted his head back to face Aisha once again.

"What?"

He asked with an extremely shocked tone, as if he couldn't believe what came out of the mage's lips.

"This isn't… freedom, we're being chased all the time, I wasn't expecting this kind of freedom, Elsword. But if we move to another land, out of Land of Rosleau, then maybe we ca―"

"No Aisha. No, you don't understand, and you won't understand,"

He interrupted Aisha as he could tell the excitement within her voice growing bigger and bigger and that was something that needed to be stopped immediately. Without glancing over at her hurtful stare, he stood up and stepped away as he stated,

"I'm going to go take a walk,"

And with those words, the knight disappeared into the woods, leaving the vulnerable mage by herself as droplets of tears were forming within her violet eyes.

* * *

Minutes have passed and the knight hasn't returned yet, it seemed as if he was extremely furious about her excitement yet she couldn't figure out the reason why the anger was build upon him. She was just curious about what's beyond the Land of Rosleau. Isn't freedom what he wished for as well? And couldn't the land beyond the Rosleau provide even more freedom, a freedom without chain, without a lock? This idea wasn't something that she could easily give up on. Being collared up inside the castle and being collared up outside of the castle― that isn't freedom, and freedom is what she wants. She was willing to go beyond the boundaries to fulfill that wish, even if her partner did not agree with her. She stood up rather courageously, her fingers were clenched up to a fist as she was determined to fulfill her goal.

* * *

Couple minutes have passed by and the knight has returned after calming his aroused emotions down. He stood next to the mage, both of the underlords were fidgeting as they were hesitant about how to start the conversation.

"Elsword I-"

"Aisha,-"

Ironically, the two decided to start the conversation at the same time. The mage and the knight stood there as they stared at each other with a gaped mouth, unable to continue the conversation and to figure out which conversation should be spoken first. The mage was the first one to say,

"Go ahead,"

And with those quiet words, Elsword nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued,

"I… I still can't completely agree with you,"

"...,"

"But I decided that… I should go with you. I don't want you to leave me, and the thoughts of not having you by myself really made me figure out that…"

"...?"

"I really love you,"

With those words, Aisha couldn't help herself except to flush her cheeks as an automatic response. Her heart fluttered with his words along with the fact that Elsword is willing to go beyond the boundaries with her.

"I love you too…"

She said quietly, almost like a whisper as her cheeks flushed a rose hue.

Elsword let out a quiet chuckle as he ruffled up the top of her head, his fingers caressing her violet locks.

* * *

》

The sun was setting beyond the horizon, warming up the blue skies into a beautiful hue of orange red. The clouds were scattered across, slowly camouflaging into the crimson sky as it slowly turned gray. Wind was slowly breezing, it carried a slight hint of autumn chill as it swayed Aisha's violet locks away from her face.

"Let's hurry before the sun sets,"

Elsword replied with rather a calm voice, which contrasted the journey that they have started. At first, Aisha realized that only the two underlords were the ones being checkmated, yet as she experienced the encaged freedom, it's wasn't freedom at all. Being chased by the kingdom's guards up to their tail, having to move places every single night, that wasn't freedom.

"Elsword… have you tried to break the boundary?"

Aisha asked the knight carefully as they brushed through the tall grasses that came up to her waist, which was slowing down their movement.

"Yeah,"

He replied back reluctantly, to her surprise. She continued,

"Could you… tell me about this boundary?"

She asked cautiously, her voice slightly shaking as she fidgeted her fingers behind her back. Elsword let out a quiet sigh, as if he was thinking about how to even start the conversation.

"I was just like you, when I escaped,"

Then he suddenly raised his voice and continued onto his story,

"I realized the freedom I wanted wasn't freedom. I heard about the boundary when I was young, so I decided learn more about it, and it's way more complicated than anyone would think,"

"What… about it?"

"Centuries ago, the first Lord Knight and the first Elemental Master were constantly at war with each other. Then they decided to come up with a peaceful resolution, to create a boundary separating Land of Rosleau from surrounding lands, and to create a boundary between the Selodian Kingdom and the Carlyn Kingdom,"

Aisha's ears were perked up as she listened carefully. The only source of sound surrounding her was their gentle footsteps, the low husky voice of the knight, and the sound of cicadas crying from faraway.

"Then the citizens between two lands disobeyed the laws and communicated with one another. Eventually, the boundary separating the two kingdoms were disappeared, but the boundary of Land of Rosleau remains, up to this day,"

"Was no one able to break it?"

"Anyone that tries to even touch it will die immediately. However, there are only ones that can break the boundary,"

"..."

"They're Elemental Master and Lord Knight that has stronger powers than the first two,"

Aisha remained silent as she could feel a droplet of sweat strolling down her back. The only ones that can destroy the boundary are the ones that are stronger than the ones who created it. The first Elemental Master and the first Lord Knight basically created the Land of Rosleau, and in order for that to happen, one has to be extremely powerful. And to overpower their strength… Aisha was indeed, nervous, but she was reluctant.

Elemental Master and Lord Knight, they are a combination of underlords that aren't so common, due to the ability of their growing their power being rare. The last combination of Elemental Master and Lord Knight that existed before Aisha and Elsword was around seventy years ago, which proves that they're power is indeed, surreal. However, no one was able to figure out the actual true powers of the first Elemental Master and Lord Knight, nothing was recorded. Some even believe they weren't even real, and the boundary itself was created by sacrifices of multiple mages and knights from centuries ago. Some believe that they were gods, and they worship as their religious groups grow. No one, not a single person, knows about the power of the first Elemental Master and Lord Knight. And for the two underlords to grow a power overwhelming that, one could say it was impossible. It is very likely that they will die in middle of the process and the boundary itself won't even break, yet Aisha had hopes. She's known for her swift, yet extreme power of her magic skills and Aisha can tell that Elsword is one of the top Lord Knights that existed.

She glimpsed over to Elsword, and realized that he was hesitantly playing with his fingers in order to keep his concern down. She could tell that Elsword wasn't too sure about her decision, and her mistake can even end his life as well; she was extremely grateful at his sacrificial actions.

"Elsword… thank you,"

"Say that after we break the boundary,"

His joke actually brushed Aisha's hesitance away and made her chuckle. Both of the two underlords were extremely afraid of the action they will perform soon, yet the two were willing to do it. Even a possible death wasn't strong enough to break their bond away, as the two walked toward the horizon.

》

 **end chapter twelve.**

* * *

 **information:**

The cloak has its limits of traveling and the boundary itself is very far away, and the cloak does not have enough powers to even teleport to near the boundary. Aisha and Elsword have teleported to a mountain that's closest to the boundary and have traveled by foot toward the horizon.

Underlords consists of variously skilled, graced fighters. Just think of the jobs in Elsword, like Grand Archer, Sakra Devanam, etc.  
Within all these jobs, Lord Knight and Elemental Master is considered rare, and not many has the ability to conjure its powers. So Elsword and Aisha are one of the rarest underlords, and one of the powerful ones, yet no one knows the actual powers the first Lord Knight and Elemental Master had.

* * *

 **note:**

I feel like I rushed this chapter so suddenly, but I didn't know what else to add and didn't wanted to drag on :c  
The part regarding the boundary was added the last minute, the original ending was suppose to be like Chung having to shoot Aisha and Elsword with a special bullet, which takes their power away due to King Aldist and King Rowan's orders... but it felt like that ending was too weak LOL. Thus I decided to change the entire ending, and most likely... Chapter 13 will be the last chapter, which will be followed up with an epilogue. It could be happy ending, or a sad ending... that's something I can't tell XD

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Ailee** : LOL always the goddamn guards :u Thank you for your kind reply! The end is coming near, hope you'll enjoy it!

 **Minerva Venus:** Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well :D

 **Preneli** : Haha, the dancing part was a last minute add XD Glad you enjoyed it!

 **TheTrueMasterofTempest** : Wait until the ending, and perhaps Chung may get a happy ending! I apologize, but I won't be adding any more characters at this point. Adding Rena in middle of the forest sounds interesting, kind of regretting not adding her in there LOL. I was trying to make Chapter 11 like a busy street in a small town, so it is kind of like a festival! Thank you for your replies!


	13. xiii

BGM **FMA Ost - Brothers Kyoudai (Special Violin)**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **chapter thirteen.**

》

The Elemental Master and the Lord Knight stood. The wind gently swayed their locks away from their face as their hands were clenched tightly to a fist. Aisha reached for the button that was connecting the cloak, then gently loosened it. Along with the wind, the cloak was blown away as it traveled away from the horizon and toward the mountain they have just finished crossing. The sun still remained in the sky, yet the dark lights of the night was slowly overwhelming the rays. The color of the sky was fused with hues of scarlet and amethyst, as the moon slowly raised itself up toward the center of the sky.

They have reached the boundary.

Just couple feet away, the two could see a ray of white light soaring from the ground as it aimed up towards the sky. The top of the rays were way too high for the two underlords to see, perhaps the rays traveled endlessly, no one would be able to figure out the length of the rays. The light seemed to be holy yet the two knew the truth the lights actually held; they're not so angelic at all. Instead, one accidental touch of any body part could instantly result in a terrible death, their muscles will burn into ashes within blink of an eye, and their bones will slowly fade into the rays. Following the death is nothing but a silence, as if nothing happened, resulting in unknown number of deaths that occurred, in this very place.

Aisha glanced over to Elsword, his crimson eyes were igniting with fire as he nervously glanced toward the white rays. He was gripping tightly onto his sword, which was facing the ground inside its sheath. Aisha cautiously removed her wand from her belt and grabbed it with both of her hands clenching tightly. She nervously swallowed.

"I'm ready,"

Her voice came out as a whisper, yet she was determined. She glanced over to Elsword, and his ignited eyes were staring directly towards her.

"Close your eyes,"

He whispered. Without hesitation, while leaning her trust on the knight, the mage slowly closed her eyes, her lashes gently brushing against her skin. As she nervously breathed, she could feel her beloved's soft lips embracing her own. A slight hint of smile appeared on her petite lips as she accepted his kiss. Elsword gently lifted his lips away from hers and rested his forehead upon Aisha's. The two underlords could feel their nervous breath and could hear their rapid heartbeat.

"That was a greeting kiss, or perhaps a farewell kiss,"

He whispered underneath his breath, and with those delighted yet depressing words, tears started to form within her violet eyes. She could see Elsword again, but she could also not see Elsword again― not even the two underlords were able to predict their life, or death.

Elsword slowly backed away and Aisha quickly wiped her tears again, yet it was useless. Her violet eyes were creating more and more as it slowly rolled down her cheeks and dropped to the ground silently. The eerie sound of the wind echoed into her ears as she gripped onto her wind once again with both of her fingers.

"Terra Rosleau mors et vita in cari sacrificateur. Voca lugere vivos et morti sine lumine,"

Elsword murmured underneath his breath as he casted the spell that activates the boundary. _It's too late to turn back now_ , Aisha thought to herself as she glanced up to see the boundary turn into an amethyst color, then she realized crimson colored clouds was circling around the boundary as it moved closer and closer.

"Exitus quod Latrunculusque Matum,"

The final spell has been casted and the checkmate is within place.

* * *

》

"What is… going on…."

The chaser murmured under his breath as he gazed over to the horizon, only to find that the sky have turned into a bloody color as an amethyst color of rays soared from the ground. The sun was nowhere in sight, and the moon was nowhere in sight.

"This must be stopped immediately!"

Chung glanced over to the source of the king's voice, only to find King Aldist busting out of his corridor with panic. His eyes glanced about, shaking with each movement.

"King Aldist!"

Chung and the fellow knights and servants that was surrounding the corridors of the King Aldist's hurriedly walked over to the King in confusion.

"Chung, lead me to the horizon,"

King Aldist said with a serious tone, although Chung could detect a hint of panic within his voice. The Chaser nodded without a word, and along with couple other knights, the Carlyn Kingdom made their way over to the horizon, toward the source of the bloody sky and the violet rays.

"King Aldist… is this the boundary they speak of…?"

Chung asked the King carefully as the two traveled by a carriage. As King Aldist stared out toward the bloody skies, Chung let out a sigh of nervousness and asked. King Aldist turned his gaze toward the Chaser and after a couple of seconds, he replied,

"Yes. They are trying to free the Land of Rolseau,"

Chung glanced down toward his clenched fist on top of his lap, his entire body was shaking. While his beloved underlord is doing something that could possibly sacrifice her life, Chung sat here― unable to do anything. Unable to stop her, and was unable to bring her back.

 _Lord Elsword… please take good care of her.  
_ _I shall free her… let her escape from my checkmate._

Chung thought to himself as he silently let out a droplet of tear, which was wiped away quickly before King Aldist noticed.

* * *

》

Couple of minutes have passed, possibly around thirty minutes. The bloody color remained within the sky and the violet rays were still soaring from the ground. As Chung was glancing outside of the window, he noticed―

The violet rays suddenly disappeared.

"What…?!"

He blinked in panic to see if he was hallucinating, yet he was not. The violet rays was definitely gone. And the bloody sky was not.

"Chung, what is…― what?!"

It seemed as if King Aldist hinted Chung's confusion as he looked toward the outside as well. King Aldist and King Rowan themselves was indeed, shocked at the fact that the violet ray disappeared without a sound, yet the bloody sky still remained within the sky.

"Lady Aisha…"

 _Please tell me you're still there, Lady Aisha... please._

Chung thought to himself with plea as he listened to the sound of the horses' hoof tapping on the dirt violently.

When the carriage stopped in front of the boundary, it was silent excluding the sound of the eerie wind. The horses let out a cry, which echoed throughout the vast horizon.

The bloody sky was gone.

The sky was black. No hint of moon, not a single star, nothing.

And in that moment, the Chaser rushed over toward the spot where the two underlords was standing.

"Lady… Aisha…"

As he silently said his beloved name, he slumped down onto the dirt before him as tears started to form within his cerulean eyes. The two underlord, the violet Elemental Master and the crimson Lord Knight, they were gone. Gone with the bloody sky and gone with the violet rays. The only thing that was standing before the boundary was two tiny orbs, one glistening a pure violet color and one glistening a pure crimson color, it seemed as if innocent souls were trapped within the tiny orb.

 _Wait… boundary?_

Chung glanced up as he dearly held onto the violet orb within his fingers, gently and cautiously, fearful of a sudden break.

Then he realized.

He glanced around, and white rays that was shaped like a wall was slowly fading away as it glistened under the moonlight. It was as if white stars were slowly drifting away with the wind, one by one.

"What… is the meaning of this…?"

King Aldist said under his breath.

"The boundary is… gone?"

King Rowan said under his breath.

The boundary that fenced the Land of Rosleau for centuries… disappeared. That one night, when the two underlords― Elemental Master Aisha and Lord Knight Elsword, when the two decided that the Land of Rosleau needs to escape the checkmate, the boundary vanished into the air.

Chung glanced ahead, and saw a vast land. The bright moonlight shined above the green grass and the colorful flowers danced with the wind. And miles and miles away, he could take a glimpse roofs of multiple buildings. It was a village. A village that was outside of Land of Rosleau.

It was freedom.

Land of Rosleau has escaped the checkmate.

Elemental Master Aisha. Lord Knight Elsword. The two underlords that dearly fell in love with each other, vanished into the air along with the boundary. The freedom they wished for was finally granted, and the love they came to a contact with― was granted as well. The mage and the knight may had conflicts with one another but it soon resolved as their love bloomed into the air. Fortunate yet an unfortunate love they had.

Elemental Master Aisha, Lord Knight Elsword. The two underlords have escaped,

：

：

：

 _The Checkmate._

 _Define Checkmate: A check from Elemental Master and Lord Knight, which one can escape._

：

：

》

 **end chapter thirteen.**

* * *

 **information:**

The first Elemental Master name: Carlyn, who created the Carlyn Kingdom.  
The first Lord Knight name: Selodian, who created the Selodian Kingdom.  
― They were both actually males.

* * *

 **note:**

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!  
The last chapter will be epilogue, although some epilogues doesn't really affect the story at all, THIS ONE WILL AND THAT IS THE FINAL ENDING!  
So yet to pour your feelings out, it may end in happy ending or continue with a sad ending!  
I feel like this chapter was extremely rushed; I wrote this in middle of the night and I may have grammatical errors, even though I re-read it twice.  
I also had trouble finding BGM for this chapter. It started with epic battle scene OSTs, but I realized there was no battle at all XD  
Then I came upon this masterpiece! FMA is possibly my favorite anime, and it was a shock that I didn't remember this one!  
I think it fits really well with this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well!  
As always, thank you guys for reading and please don't forget to follow/favorite/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Minerva Venus** : The last chapter will be here soon! I'm a bit sad that Checkmate is coming to an end as well :c Chung's decision wasn't really portrayed in this chapter, perhaps the last chapter it will? XD

 **Ailee:** The ending is not too far away, so please wait for it! All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter! :D

 **Preneli** : I hope this chapter was epic enough for you, although it lacks full-on action :c Epilogue will be here soon so please wait!


	14. epilogue

BGM **Sword Art Online OST - Everyday Life**

* * *

 **checkmate**  
 _by iReii_

 _"A Mage that wants to escape and a Knight that has escaped, are now checkmated.  
Now, the two underlords are willing to fight for what they desire― freedom."_

* * *

 **epilogue.**

》

 _ **5 years later**_

"Master Chung! Master Chung!"

Warm rays of sunshine peeked its way through the white pillars of Carlyn Kingdom as the sound of the fountain not too far away trickled into the Chaser's ear. However, it was easily interrupted by a soft, yet high voice of a woman dashing toward the Chaser from not too far away. Chung jolted his head toward the source of the voice, only to find a young woman trying to catch her breath as her hands were resting on top of her knee. Her silky black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail gently swayed back and forth, only to rest on top of her back.

"Yes, Ara?"

"Mission accomplished!"

After hearing her voice, the young woman by the name of Ara, raised herself back up and gave the Chaser a big thumbs up. However, after realizing her rather courageous yet an inappropriate action, her faced flushed into a bright red hue. She could feel a single sweat trickling down on side of her face as her actions froze in place, she was unable to bring back her thumb next to the side of her hips.

Watching those actions, Chung couldn't help except to chuckle.

"Good job, Ara,"

He said as he softly brushed the top of Ara's head, her baby hairs swaying back and forth along with his fingers.

Then he realized―

His own actions. The red hue that was present on Ara's face slowly made it's way to Chung's cheeks as well. The new underlord of the Carlyn Kingdom and his new guard, as one gently patted the other's head and as one gave the other a thumbs up, they froze like a stone as they let out a blush.

"Sh― shall we visit them?"

"Oh― Oh yes! We still have to give them… that thing!"

Chung carefully asked Ara as he pulled his hands away from her head, and Ara replied back rather shakily. She quickly brushed the side hair that was loosely hanging out of her ponytail and placed it behind her ear.

* * *

The sound of the kids playing near the fountain placed in middle of the village echoed into the Chaser's ear. Large crowd chattering and bickering inside a tavern made its ways as well. In a fairly populated and a busy village filled with laughters, the Chaser and the Devanam made their ways through the crowd, and toward a common, wooden house placed in the residential area.

As the Devanam carefully held onto an unknown black cloth, the Chaser knocked on the door without hesitation.

"Hoooo's Tere?"

A young female child's voice could be heard behind the door as the underlord and his guard quietly chuckled.

"It's Uncle Chung!"

"Uncle Cung, Mommy it's Uncle Chu―!"

And at that moment, the door was busted open. A petite female wearing an apron while holding onto a wooden spoon was behind the door. Her violet locks was tied with a black ribbon with a low twintail.

"Good afternoon, Chung!"

"Good afternoon…

"... Lady Aisha"

The Chaser merely smiled at the sight of his first lover, now a mother with a young child. It would definitely be a lie if he said he doesn't find her attractive anymore, yet he has found another lover, the Devanam that was standing next to him with a gentle smile as she warmly greeted the former mage.

Then Chung realized, that behind Aisha was the crimson eyed man who was leaning against the door as he gave him an annoyed look.

"You again,"

He said with his husky voice as Chung gave him a gentle smile.

"Good afternoon, Lord Elsword,"

"Bad afternoon, Chung,"

and He replied back without hesitance. Aisha clenched onto the wooden spoon with her petite fingers and suddenly slapped the former knight with a playful force,

"Go eat your lunch, Elsword!"

"I will, I will! Gosh!"

He said as he blocked the sarcastic attack from his wife as he headed back toward the kitchen.

"Elsha, why don't you go back and finish your lunch with daddy?"

"Okay mommy,"

The child reluctantly nodded as she nodded as she hummed the current popular song among the children, Let It Go.

"Lady Aisha, we found the black cloak,"

"Oh my! Where was it found?"

"Near the boundary… the boundary that used to exist among the horizon,"

Chung replied back with a gentle tone as Ara handed her the black cloak. And at that moment, the former knight yelled out all the way from the kitchen,

"THE BOUNDARY YOU BRUTALLY BROKE INTO PIECES!"

"Elsword, be quiet, you were with me!"

Aisha yelled back with annoyance, then quickly turned her head back toward the Chaser and the Devanam and asked with a gentle smile that seemed to contrast her anger that lingered just a second ago.

"Why don't you guys come and join us for lunch?"

The underlord and his guard acknowledged her offer with a nod as they walked in. The door closed, and their journey as a regular commoner and the new journey of a new underlord and his guard will begin, scribbling down their freedom along the way.

Elemental Master Aisha and Lord Knight Elsword.

The two were able to successfully escape the checkmate and because of their power, the Land of Rosleau was able escape from the checkmate. The violet orb and the crimson orb that was found in front of the boundary that soon disappeared― the orbs held their powers as the graced fighters. The orbs are now preserved in a safe area under the grounds of each kingdom. Although their powers were sacrificed, they have gained freedom. Aisha and Elsword― the former underlords are now just a married commoner living in a regular village as they embark on their new journey with their child. The new underlord, Chung and his guard, Ara are now assigned on a mission that does not chain their collars up with the kingdom. Kings are unable to checkmate their underlords, and is only able to give their underlords only one mission a week, and the rest of their time may be used for freedom.

Aisha and Elsword.

A former mage that has escaped and a former knight that has escaped, are now free from checkmate. Now the two married couples are willing to taste what they forever desired for-freedom.

：

：

》

 **〈 end checkmate 〉**  
 _November 22nd, 2016._

* * *

 **information:**

In chapter 13, Elsword and Aisha silently disappears after getting rid of the boundary, with only trace of them being their orbs.  
Although I didn't include the part of their existence (because I wanted to confuse you all with ending lol), let's just say they vanished beyond the boundary,  
somewhere somewhat faraway for Chung and the Kings to even see them. Then they figured their land and walked back to Land of Rosleau and decided to marry!

in chapter 9, when Aisha was reflecting to the rainy days where she was forced to part her ways from her family,  
her parents were smiling. I didn't find a correct place to put the reason why they were smiling, so I decided to just write it here lol.  
Aisha's parents were smiling during the time when Aisha was being taken away from them, because her parents were able to gain privilege  
and money in exchange of their daughter. /i know, so cruel rip.  
Aisha's not aware of their intention, but as she grows up she learns the truth. She cuts her ties with her parents and lives with Elsword happily ever after :D

* * *

 **note:**

CHECKMATE IS COMPLETED!  
I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story! It's the longest story I've ever wrote, and honestly I was getting tired of writing this around chapter 11-ish,  
and was even thinking about discontinuing, however I just couldn't disappoint you all! To be honest, I only really like the beginning of this story,  
when I started this, the only thing that was in my mind was Aisha and Elsword escaping the checkmate, and I didn't even think about how I was going to end it.  
It was going to be sad, but I realized most of my stories are all sad endings, so happy ending it was!  
I felt like I added so many chapters with them being inside a forest /that was suppose to be only 1-2 chapters lol,  
but I had no idea where to put them! LMFAO. And the end was extremely rushed, but I felt like I was constantly repeating events, so I apologize!

After taking Minerva Venus's idea of adding Ara into it, I was like why not! Although I couldn't add her in previous chapters because of the story flow, I decided to put her in the ending! So thank you, Minerva Venus, for the idea of Ara!

As for TheTrueMasterofTempest, I apologize I couldn't add other characters, although adding Rena sounded very interesting, but it was too late to add her Dx  
I don't know much about Ciel and other recent characters, so I usually stick to the old characters, I apologize!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Ailee** : It wasn't a sad ending after all :D Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving kind reviews!

 **Minerva Venus** : They're alive, hurray! That was my intention of confusing readers to thinking that they died, however they didn't LOL. Thank you so much for sticking to Checkmate's end, and leaving kind reviews!

 **Preneli:** NOPE :D They didn't touch the boundary at all, they just disappeared into somewhat faraway from the boundary LOL. Thank you so much for reading and leaving kind reviews!

 _THANK YOU EVERYONE!_


End file.
